The Weekend Of
by aussiebabe290
Summary: Beca's big sister is getting married. And the only good thing about the weekend, she thinks, is having all her siblings together. Until the wedding planner's (surprisingly cute) nephew enters the picture. And it turns out, the family she thought she knew like the back of her hand, she doesn't really know at all.
1. Chapter 1

Beca's eyes flew open, ridiculously early, to the sound of the security alarm blaring. It was not the ideal way to start her day.

"What the fuck?" she mumbled, fumbling for her phone.

Naturally, because she was seventeen, her first instinct was to text the members of her family that were currently in the house. Her oldest sister, her almost brother in law, and her parents.

 _ **Beca: are we being broken into? What's with the alarm?**_

 _ **Chloe: I can't believe you won't even get out of bed to see if we're being broken into. Are you really that lazy?**_

 _ **Beca: ARE we being broken into?**_

 _ **Dad: no, Beca, we are not being broken into. But I'm glad that if we were, you'd stay upstairs. It's comforting to hear.**_

 _ **Mum: thank you for contributing Beca.**_

 _ **Chloe: it stopped.**_

 _ **Beca: I hear. I don't hear actually.**_

 _ **Chloe: why are you still here? did Barden change their start time or something? Go to school.**_

 _ **Beca: Dad called me out to help with the wedding**_

 _ **Dad: I called her out**_

 _ **Chloe: well very helpful thank you Beca**_

 _ **Tom: morning Bec!**_

 _ **Beca: well at least someone is happy I'm around. What's for breakfast?**_

 _ **Chloe: get out of bed.**_

 _ **Tom: I'm at the bakery now.**_

 _ **Dad: don't forget my bear claw**_

 _ **Beca: and my strawberry with sprinkles**_

 _ **Tom: I know what you eat, I didn't just get here**_

Beca smirked at Chloe's obvious sarcasm before tossing her blanket aside. There was nothing she hated more than being woken up early, but she had been counting down to this weekend for months.

And then the date was moved forward, and she was even happier.

She was the youngest of five children, and she couldn't remember the last time they were all in the same room together.

All because their parents had decided to sell the house. The place they'd called home for Beca's entire life- her parents had moved to Barden, Georgia from Portland, Maine when Michael was a toddler and Chloe was a newborn. It was where they'd grown up- they knew all the good hiding spots and which stairs squeaked when they were sneaking out and the muddiest spots in the yard for when they were playing their infamous, continuous games of spotlight. Every mark on the wall, she could tell you how they got there (most were remnants of the indoor paint ball war that went on between the oldest three Mitchell children, Beca and Benji being excluded due to their age). But two months ago, the house had gone on the market, much to the surprise of Beca and her siblings.

So Chloe and Tom had moved their wedding date forward, because it had been Chloe's dream since she was a little girl to get married there.

Beca threw on a worn MIT hoodie that fitted her everywhere and touched her nowhere- a hand me down from her middle sibling, Amy- and marched down the stairs, waiting for donuts.

"Good morning", her mother said pleasantly.

"What set of the alarm?" Beca said curiously, pouring herself a cup of coffee and adding too much milk, the way she liked it and her siblings hated it.

"Chloe thinks it was one of the sensors".

"Michael said he'd have a look when he gets here", her father Will reported. "Chloe, what are the plans for today?"

"Everyone's arriving today", the redhead reminded them. "Anna C and Anna K fly in at lunchtime".

"I can't believe the Annas are staying here", Beca mumbled, taking a sip of her coffee.

"They aren't staying in your room, calm your tits", Chloe said, a touch sharper than she intended. "Sorry. You've been really helpful Bec, it means a lot to us".

"Remind me again who's sleeping where?" Will checked.

The house was big, but Beca truly wasn't sure where everyone was going to stay. The third floor- known as the kids' floor- would be full of the people that used to occupy them. The second floor, which held two guest rooms and an office, would be full of relatives. And the first floor would have everyone else sleeping on the couches.

"So the Annas will be staying in Amy's room, and Amy is going to share with Michael and Benji".

"Benji isn't coming", Beca mumbled, and Janice shot her a look.

"He'll be here", Chloe said firmly.

Benji- the second youngest, only three years older than Beca- hadn't been home in eighteen months, after a spectacular falling out with their parents. And while he had always been closest to Chloe, Beca had her doubts about him returning.

"Beca, you've got your room. Tom and I have my room, and Aunt Cathy has the blue room. When is Michael getting in again?"

"Michael's in at two!" Beca beamed. She'd never say it to their faces, but Michael was her favourite sibling. He tortured her more than the rest of them, but he was also the first to defend her. Twelve years her senior, he had been her best friend since the day she was born.

"So Michael's schedule you know!"

The four of them turned around to find Amy, the middle child, standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"Well well well", she droned. And then, because Amy was always a little extra, she added another. "Well".

"Hi honey, it's so good to see you!" Janice said warmly.

"Don't give me that! Do you know how long I waited at the airport? Seeing car after car, none of them for me? I was abandoned, I was hurt-"

"Did you know there's a cab out the front?" Tom cut her off, coming through with the box of donuts. "Hi Amy".

"Did you tell anyone you were coming?" Will said pointedly.

"Of course I did!" she bristled, before pausing. "Actually, give me a second". She pulled her phone out, scrolling for a second. "Nope, looks like that email never made it out of drafts, that's on me. Anyway, what's happening family!" she advanced into the kitchen, dropping things as she walked. "Beca, nice to see you little sister, I see I taught you well by cutting school. Tom, Chloe, how are we? Excited? Nervous? Cold feet?" she winked at her sister and Chloe smacked her arm. "Kidding, kidding! Is Michael here yet or can I have both chocolate donuts?"

"Michael gets here at two", Beca said, snatching up the second chocolate donut and putting it on a plate. "So no, you can't have both chocolates".

"Where's your plus one?" Chloe stared at their sister, and Amy fidgeted nervously.

"So here's the thing", she started. "When I RSVPed- which was months ago- I was pretty sure I was going to have a date".

Tom smirked, nudging Beca. "Pay up".

Beca groaned loudly. "I had faith in you!"

"I can't believe you two were taking bets on my love life!" Amy all but bellowed. "I can get a date! And I still can get one! You know what, I'll get one. Fifty bucks says I can get a date".

"To a wedding?" Will laughed.

"That's tomorrow!" Chloe added.

"Alright, fine! Fifty bucks says you can get a date. To my wedding. Which is tomorrow".

"Witness!" Beca called, raising her hand.

"Thank you Beca". Tom nodded at her.

"The cab?" Janice tried again, trying to steer them back on topic.

"Oh right. That's actually what I came in here for! I only have nine dollars and it's all in coins and at least six dollars of it is Canadian".

"Why?"

"Why not?" Amy picked up Beca's coffee cup before screwing up her nose. "Fuck Beca, how can you drink this shit? It's literally warm milk".

"How are you a functioning adult?" Chloe mumbled. "Beca, the cab?"

"Why me?" she protested.

"Pecking order little sister". Amy smacked a noisy kiss to her cheek and Beca rolled her eyes, glaring.

"Fine". She grabbed three twenties from the jar on the counter- the unofficial bail jar (although their parents referred to it as the pizza jar), hoping that it would cover it. She shuffled towards the front door, leaving behind her cup of coffee, opening it to find the cutest guy on the face of the world at their doorstep.

She visibly jumped. "Um, hi?" she tried.

"Hi!" he said brightly. "My Uncle Bill sent me-"

"That's nice". She pushed past him, fully aware that her jumper made it look like she was wearing no pants. She tapped on the window of the cab, before handing over two of the twenties. "Sorry about that, we didn't know she was coming".

The cab driver smirked, and Beca could only imagine the stories that her sister had told him. "Have a good day".

"My uncle owns a wedding planning service-"

"That's nice, but we have a wedding planner".

"I know. Gail Abernathy-McKadden".

"How do you know that?"

"Because I've been sent over here to fix things. I was really hoping my uncle would have beaten me here-"

"What?" Beca said helplessly.

(It was too early and she was wearing too little pants to be having a conversation. In her front yard.)

"Anyway, Gail's been arrested-"

"What?" she yelped. "The wedding is tomorrow!"

"Which is why I'm here!" he said brightly. "Jesse Swanson".

"Beca".

"I know. Bridesmaid".

"Come in, you need to talk to someone who isn't me". She yawned, pushing open the front door, yelping as the alarm started to wail. "What is going on with that thing?"

"Michael's gonna fix it!" her father yelled back.

"What's the alarm code?" Chloe bellowed.

"Twelve thirty four!" Janice called.

"Seriously?" Amy shrieked, as the alarm settled. "That's the code? Really?"

"What?" Beca said, picking up her cup of coffee again.

"Think about it".

Beca thought, before rolling her eyes. "One two three four? Are you serious?"

"It's a wonder we haven't been broken into before". Chloe rolled her eyes heavenwards, matching her youngest sister's facial expression.

"Your father and I didn't know how to change it", their mother said defensively. "Who is this?"

"Yeah, who are you?" Amy turned her attention to the only person in the room she hadn't harassed. "Beca?"

"This is Jesse", she said, ignoring the looks Chloe was shooting her. "And he's here because your wedding planner got arrested".

"For embezzlement", he added.

"He what?" Chloe wailed.

"It's okay, it's okay", Jesse said quickly, as Tom patted her arm comfortingly. "Because my Uncle Bill-"

"What is Bill short for exactly?" Amy cut him off. "Billiam?"

Beca could practically hear Tom's double take and snorted unattractively.

"Billiam?" Tom yelped. "Out of all the things Bill could be short for, you picked Billiam? Your father's name is literally William, Billiam is not a name".

"It is a name!" she argued. "I went to college with a guy called Billiam".

"You did not!" he laughed.

"Wanna bet?"

"Why, why are you like this?" Janice rolled her eyes heavenwards. "Why are you consistently betting on things your sister says? Amy you have lost so much money to them-"

"I already have money riding on your date, so why not". Tom shrugged. "Twenty five bucks says you did not go to college with a guy name Billiam".

"Its short for William", Jesse said, and they stared at him, like they'd just forgotten he was still there.

"Have a donut, Jesse". Will held out the box, and he accepted one carefully. "Now, tell us more".

"I was kind of hoping my uncle would be here already", he said apologetically. "Because he knows more about this than I do. Either way Chloe, we're going to make sure your wedding goes smoothly!" and he gave her an award winning grin, making Beca's stomach flip.

Chloe gave her sister a Look, which Beca ignored, before turning back to Jesse. "You realise the wedding is tomorrow, right?"

"Oh I know that". He nodded in what he hoped was an assuring way. "And we're going to make sure it all goes smoothly".

"Well, what else can go wrong?" Tom said after a moment, and the alarm started again, making them all wince and cover their ears.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy pounded the alarm on the wall and the room descended into silence.

"So we're just gonna rely on Amy to beat up the alarm during the wedding?" Chloe said, sounding close to tears.

"No sweetie, your brother is going to look at it when he gets here and if he can't fix it, we'll call someone. We'll get it fixed before the wedding", Will said soothingly. "Beca-"

"I just don't understand!" Chloe wept. "I got an email from Gail yesterday!" she held out her phone, showing her family the email. It was blank, aside from the subject line, reading EVERYTHING IS FINE!

"I mean-"

"Didn't you-"

"I just thought she was being reassuring!" she snapped, glaring at her sisters.

Beca didn't want to say it, but she felt like that alone should have sent alarm bells ringing. It sounded like something Amy would- and had sent- if she had hypothetically set their microwave and backyard on fire simultaneously (and she had, when Beca was eight years old).

"I'm gonna kill Michael", she vowed. "He was the one who set us up with her! This is his fault!"

"You're blaming Michael that she went and got arrested?" Amy chuckled. "Even for you, Chloe, that is a stretch".

"Michael, best man?" Jesse checked, and they all turned to him again. He held out his binder. "The agency gave my uncle all of your files. We're doing our best to sort everything out. Again, I'd really hoped that he'd beat me here to explain all of this".

"Okay, what do we have to do today?" Janice said, choosing to ignore Jesse. "Beca, what are you doing? Did I call you out of school for nothing, or are you going to be helpful?"

Beca frowned. That seemed fucking harsh, considering she hadn't done anything. "Chloe?"

"Go and put some clothes on, for the love of God!"

Tom passed her another strawberry donut and Beca advanced towards the stairs, wondering how the weekend had gone from running so smoothly to an absolute disaster.

She wasn't really sure why she was surprised at all. Her family had a tendency to turn even the simplest of things into a shitshow. Mostly when her sister Amy was involved. And Amy was not only involved, she was a bridesmaid.

* * *

She was almost ready for the day when her phone started to ring. She smiled when she saw who was calling- Stacie Conrad, Beca's best friend since kindergarten.

"Beca!" Stacie said in surprise. "Why did you answer, aren't you meant to be in history".

"Hi Stacie", she said pointedly (Stacie- much like Amy- had the tendency to jump straight into conversation without bothering to say hello. It got both of them into strife more times than Beca could count). "Mum called me out, you know, because Chloe is getting married tomorrow".

"She is?" Stacie feigned surprise. "Why didn't you SAY something?"

"Stacie".

"Oh wait. You did. Nine hundred and fifteen thousand times. Don't do this, bec. Don't pretend the rest of the world doesn't exist because your siblings are in town".

"I don't!" she protested, even though she knew it wasn't entirely true.

She was the youngest by a lot. She was seventeen, and Michael was thirty. She had been five years old when he went off to college, and she didn't see her siblings nearly as much as she wanted to. And although there was only three years between Beca and Benji, they weren't very close.

"How is Chloe, anyway? Has the whole circus arrived yet?"

"Amy arrived this morning and Michael gets in this afternoon. And that's everyone!"

"Except for Benji".

"He's not coming, Stace".

"Chloe invited him".

"Only because it would have been wrong not to!" Beca glared at the refection in the mirror. "It was a gesture- just like Tom was doing by asking him to be his groomsman".

"I still think he's coming. Its Chloe's wedding, Bec".

"And I think its gonna be a disaster, if I'm honest. There's something wrong with the alarm and I'm pretty sure the wedding planner has been arrested for embezzlement- at least that's what I've heard off the replacement nephew".

"The what?" Stacie started to chuckle (as an only child, she found the entire Mitchell family hilarious and tried to insert herself at every possible occasion).

"Beca!" Chloe bellowed.

"Sorry stace I've got to go", Beca said, sounding as far from sorry as she meant to. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely. Say hi to everyone for me!"

Beca shoved her feet into her well worn converse before taking the stairs three at a time (a real feat, considering her height. Her siblings towered over her) to re-join the rest of her family in the kitchen.

"This is Bill", Tom nodded.

Apparently Jesse's uncle had arrived.

"Beca, bridesmaid?" he pumped Beca's hand up and down, beaming.

(It was unnerving. Instead of resting bitch face, Jesse and his uncle seemed to have resting smiley face. It was really throwing her off her game.)

"Alright, now I know this has thrown a spanner in the works-"

"A spanner?" Chloe let out a barky laugh. "My wedding is tomorrow!"

"And we are going to do everything in our power to have the day running smoothly". He smiled at her. "Now, Jesse, you're going to go and sort everything out at the Inn for the rehearsal dinner. Only twenty people are going to the rehearsal dinner?"

"And the guest list is capped at one twenty?"

"Maybe one nineteen", Tom smirked, as Amy paced down the hallway.

"What's she doing?" Chloe sighed heavily. "Amy!"

"Trying to find a date". Janice tried to hide her smirk. "Amy, honey-"

Tom rolled his eyes heavenwards. "Amy just pay up now and be done with it, there's no way you'll be able to find a date. For my wedding. That's tomorrow".

"Persistence is key!" she hollered, advancing down the hallway. "Look, I never would have ended it with you if I knew it was your BIRTHDAY!"

"Okay. And the tent- well, we'll organise a tent. Hair and makeup is sorted, camera and videographer. Jesse-"

"I'm going to the Inn".

Beca jumped slightly as her phone started to vibrate in her pocket, stepping into the hallway (ignoring her sister, who was still persisting the guy she had apparently dumped on his birthday) to answer it.

"Beca!" Michael said brightly. "How's it all going little sister? I have a surprise for you".

"Michael! Why aren't you on the plane?" she said suspiciously. "Because Chloe's dealing with enough right now-"

"What are you talking about?" he said wearily. "We don't really have time for more disasters, Beca".

"Why aren't you on the plane?" she repeated.

"I am on the plane- what disasters, Beca?"

"I'm gonna let Chloe fill you in", she decided. "What's the surprise?"

"Never mind- is everything okay?" he said in concern.

"Look, you're gonna want to get your money back for Gail".

"What has Gail done?"

"Been arrested for embezzlement".

"What?" he squawked.

"Anyway, the company's sent us some new people, and we're working it out. Just don't drop any bombshells on Chloe, okay? It might kill her".

"Have you heard from Benji?"

"I told you Michael, he's not coming".

"He's still our brother Beca".

"Really? Because we haven't seen or heard from him in nearly two years!"

"Bec".

"Michael".

"Its Chloe's wedding, Beca. He'll be here". There was a pause (Beca was sure he was waiting for her to sulk and complain, like she had when she was five and he called home from college). "Sorry Bec, I've got to go, we're getting ready to take off. I'll see you this afternoon, okay? Keep me updated with the Gail situation, I'll see what I can do from here".

"She's in jail, Michael!"

"And if I hear from her I'll kill her!"

"What did Michael say about Gail?" Chloe rounded on Beca, as she stepped back into the kitchen.

"He wants to kill her".

"Killing her isn't going to get back any of our deposits!" Tom barked.

"We're sorting it out", Bill said soothingly.

"Yeah Chloe, listen to Billiam!"

"That's not a name!"

"Okay, I'm going to go to the Inn", Jesse decided. "I'm going to go to the Inn and see what's going on there".

"Beca-"

"I guess I'm going too". Beca shrugged, reaching for her jacket.

"And you'll get Tom's suit tomorrow?" Chloe checked.

"I can't believe you left his suit at a place called Tailor Swift". Beca rolled her eyes heavenwards.

Amy snorted, like she did every time the local tailor was mentioned. "This is a lot of responsibility for Beca".

"She can handle it", Tom shrugged, and Chloe stared at the youngest.

"Can you handle this?"

"Look, after everything with Gail, I am only a step up". She shrugged.

"Wait, who's picking up the Annas?"

"Hold on, the Annas?" Amy said in alarm. "What, so we no longer care about the house burning down?"

"They're my best friends, Amy, and we keep you around!" Chloe snapped. "Anna K is catching an Uber and Anna C is driving down this afternoon. Beca, go".

"Oh God, this house isn't going to last the weekend".

"Not with Amy and the Annas around".

"William".

"Dad".

* * *

Jesse and Beca spent fifteen of the twenty minute drive to the Inn making and receiving calls, all about the wedding. Beca's were mostly family related- like why her Uncle Gary was staying at their house, and not the hotel (Beca knew the answer to that, it was because he was too cheap)- and Jesse's were all wedding related (like where they were going to get a tent in less than twenty four hours). Being the wedding planner's nephew seemed a lot of work.

"Alright, now how bad could this be?" Jesse said brightly, throwing the van in park. "From what I understand, Chloe and Tom's decorations are ready to go. It's at six, right?"

Beca nodded, wondering how someone could be so optimistic. "We've got to be at the museum at four, and then the rehearsal dinner is at six. Chloe's gonna lose her shit if it's not right".

"Then this'll be fine!" he said cheerily. "We've just got to make sure the room is ready to go and double check the menus for tonight. It's my job to keep things running smoothly and I'm very good at my job".

(How could someone be that optimistic, even as they had stood in her kitchen that morning and seen her family?)

Jesse lead the way into the Inn, and his smile faltered slightly.

"What?" Beca said wearily.

"Well", he said quietly, and Beca pushed him aside.

"What?"

"How do Chloe and Tom feel about Australia?" he said lamely, and Beca gaped at the scene in front of her.

Instead of Tom and Chloe's classy mint and grey decorations, the Australian flag was staring back at her. And alongside the Australian flag, lifesize cardboard cut outs of kangaroos and koalas stared back at her.

"What the fuck is this?" she gasped.

"I'm guessing this is Gail's fault", Jesse said lamely, pointing to the banner reading 'G'Day Kev! Happy 7th Birthday Mate!'.

"Who the hell wants an Australian themed birthday party?"

"You've got to give the kid credit, that's unique. Pretty sure when I was seven I just tried to eat as much cake as I could before I vomited". Jesse smiled at her. "But unless Chloe and Tom want kangaroo and koala cut outs at their rehearsal dinner, we need to fix this. I'm going to call Uncle Bill and find out if the agency has these details. I'm guessing that our decorations are wherever these are meant to be. It's okay, we'll work this out".

"I guess I'll start taking all this shit down". Beca sighed heavily.

(How had she thought that the wedding would go smoothly? It was like she had forgotten who she was talking about.)

"I've literally never seen half of these foods before, what even is this? Bread butter sprinkles?"

"I believe it's a delicacy called fairy bread", Jesse said, phone to his ear. He held out a tray of wrapped salamis. "Want a Great Barrier Beef?"

She almost smiled, peeling a wallaby photo off the wall. "This is fucking ridiculous".

She worked silently, stacking up the decorations on the table, as Jesse spoke to his uncle. Finally, as he helped her fold the bunting, he spoke.

"So, I know where Tom and Chloe's decorations are. Do you know where Flip Out is?"

She nodded. "I went to so many birthday parties there when I was little".

"Okay, so we've got to swing by your house to get Chloe's rehearsal dinner plan- my uncle has a copy- and then we'll go to Flip Out to swap the decorations". He nodded.

* * *

"Are you serious?"

"That's a great spot for the wallaby! It's a walla-bye!"

"No one but you is going to get the joke! They're seven! Seven year olds are idiots!"

"That's not very nice!"

It hadn't seemed fair that, after everything, poor Kev would have no decorations. So Beca and Jesse had carefully removed Tom and Chloe's decorations from the neon green and orange walls of the Flip Out party room, and were now arguing- loudly- about the placement of marsupials on the walls.

"God you've got no idea", Jesse huffed, his eyes sparkling.

She smirked, slapping a koala to the wall. "Fucking Gail".

Jesse nodded in agreement. "So, Bec-caw. Becky. Rebeca?"

"Just Beca". She nodded. "Just Beca".

"I think you're more than just Just Beca", he said earnestly, and Beca looked away from the deep brown eyes staring back at her. "So what's your deal, Just Beca? Bridesmaid, the little sister? Where are you going for college?"

Beca sighed, because college was a constant topic of conversation for her parents. While all four of her siblings had gone away for school, Beca was almost certain that she was going to stay local and go to Barden University. She had wanted to go to LA to pursue her music, and she had wanted to go to New York to try her luck on Broadway (she'd fallen in love with the bright lights of Broadway when she was five and her father had taken her to see Beauty and the Beast. Every year for her birthday, Michael would fly the two of them to the city to see a show), but her parents had talked her round (although she was not thrilled about it). But instead of going away for school, Beca had decided to stay close to home. Barden University was on the other side of town and she got a discounted tuition thanks to her father's position.

"Barden".

"Staying close to home, nice". He nodded. "Have you always lived in Barden?"

She nodded. "Always. My dad has been teaching at Barden my entire life".

"But what's your deal? You one of those girls who's all dark and mysterious until she takes off her glasses and that amazingly scary earspike and you realize she was beautiful the whole time?"

"I don't wear glasses".

Was the wedding planner's nephew really flirting with her? Was that actually what was happening?

"Then you're halfway there". He beamed. "I am loving this. And it's a good thing I'm here, you know? Because your marsupial placement is totally off, why are you putting a koala THERE?"

"Well where do you think a koala should go?" she bit back (her siblings had always said that it was one of her worst qualities. But she was the youngest of five, and needed to hold her own).

"Not there, that's for sure!" he laughed, pulling it off the wall again. "So, what's the deal with the museum? I saw it in Gail's notes but didn't look into it. I will though, I'm prepared". He smiled at her, and she looked away.

(He had a very nice smile and very brown eyes, and she didn't need that smile or those eyes to take her attention away from her biggest sister's wedding. She also didn't need the wedding planner's nephew around her siblings, because Amy was famous for starting rumours.)

"My mum- my mum is a writer", she mumbled. "She writes for the paper every Sunday. She's been writing about our family- our fictional family- for twenty five years now".

"Oh my God, you're those Mitchells?" his grin, if possible, grew even further. "You know, being in your kitchen this morning, I felt like I knew the place".

She nodded slightly, rolling her eyes. "When I was little it was cool, having this alternate me. But now… well it ends on Sunday, so there's a big thing about it at the museum. All her old stories and illustrations".

"So you're little Bella!"

"When I was little I liked to sing", she mumbled. "She'd already called my character Bella, but my dad said I was destined to be a Barden Bella".

"A Barden Bella?"

"A Capella".

He laughed. Well, Beca the Bella, it finally makes sense. What's your mum gonna do now? Twenty five years, that's a long time. That's as long as my parents have been married".

She shrugged. "I don't think they even know. My dad's still going to be at Barden, and my mum will probably… I don't know". She shrugged again. "They haven't even found a place to live, they decided to sell the house and that was it".

"Which is why the wedding was moved forward".

"Chloe wanted to get married at the house. I personally could think of literally nothing worse, but that's me. Chloe's very sentimental like that". She jumped slightly, as the buzzing from her pocket interrupted the conversation. She pulled it out, frowning a little at the picture staring back at her.

Benji.

"Sorry, I've got to take this". She stepped out of the room, still staring. It was an old photo, taken three years earlier at Christmas. She had been fourteen, and he was seventeen.

She answered right before it clicked to her voicemail, sounding crankier than she intended.

"Hello?" she almost snapped.

"Hey Beca", Benji said quietly. He was the softest spoken out of her siblings- Michael laughed that that was what happened when you followed Amy in the birth order- and it took Beca's ears a second to adjust.

"Benji?" she said in disbelief. She knew it was him calling, but she still didn't expect it. She hadn't heard her brother's voice in over eighteen months, and there he was. Calling her, of all people.

"Can you pick me up? I'm here for the wedding".


	3. Chapter 3

Forty five minutes later, she was pulling up at the airport, an iced coffee in her hand. Generally, she'd feel a little bad about making her siblings wait (unless it was Amy. Amy had been notorious for forgetting to pick her up when she was little), but Benji deserved to be made to wait. He hadn't been home in nearly two years, an extra half an hour wasn't going to kill him.

She pulled into the pickup zone, frowning as she looked around. In typical Benji fashion, he was nowhere to be seen.

Chloe had been certain that their brother would come for her wedding ("its Benji! Its my wedding! He HAS to be there!") but right up until that phone call, Beca had been doubtful. And sitting there, in the five minute parking (she was directing any tickets towards him).

There was a tap at her window, and Beca jumped.

There he was. Her brother, standing in front of her for the first time in nearly two years.

"Thanks Beca".

Benji was the quietest one in the family- Chloe put it down to being born after Amy. But Beca knew the real Benji- she was the one who had spent the most time with him, over the years.

"I didn't know you were here", he mumbled. "I was inside".

"I just got here". She looked guiltily at her coffee, setting it down. "Chloe's gonna be happy".

"It'll be good to see her", he agreed, tossing his suitcase into the backseat and climbing into the passenger side.

"Are you coming to Mum's thing this afternoon? Because Michael thinks you are".

"Why would Michael think you are?"

"Because Chloe told him you were".

"And why does Chloe-"

"Because Amy and Tom have a bet going as to whether or not you'll be there", she snapped, trying to pull onto the main road. "And somehow they're all making it my problem, like I give a flying fu-"

"Its good to see you too Beca", he said sarcastically.

The ride home was silent. Beca tapped the steering wheel in time with the indicator, and Benji stared out the window (Beca half expected him to shout out 'spotto' when they passed the parade of taxis, but that would be too much like the old Benji).

"Turn up here", Benji said suddenly, startling her. "Right".

Beca snapped her indicator on, before turning right. "Here?"

"No, the next one. Mitchell Avenue".

Beca smirked, before realising who lived on Mitchell Avenue. "Wait, why? I thought we were going home".

"Oh, I'm not staying at home".

"What?"

"I'm staying at Luke's".

The colour drained from her face and she sighed heavily. "Of course you are".

He stared at her and Beca stared straight ahead, refusing to make even a second of eye contact.

(She didn't need any rumours to be spread around the family. She needed literally none of that.)

* * *

Beca heard her family before she saw them.

"Amy, I don't know if we've made it clear, but Chloe and I don't want a felon at our wedding".

"He's not a felon!"

"What the fuck?" she whispered in confusion.

(Amy's dating life horrified the entire family.)

"Beca's home!" Amy yelled, dropping her phone on the hall table, and Beca wanted to smile.

"Well that's lovely-"

"Get out of the way, Beca!"

"Where's Benji?"

"Does he need help with his bags?" Tom shoved her out of the way, and Beca clutched her bag nervously.

"Oh".

"Oh what, Beca?"

"Where's your brother?" Will wanted to know.

"Well, um, he's not staying here".

"He's what?" Will almost bellowed.

"My God you're the family disappointment", Amy grumbled, resuming her phone call.

"Who is she talking to?" Beca tried.

"Someone who may or may not be a felon".

"She found him online".

"No felons!" Tom bellowed.

"Beca, give me your keys", Will demanded, holding his hand out.

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm going to get your brother and you have blocked my car in".

"No!" she clutched her keys a little tighter.

"Beca-"

"Dad", Chloe said tiredly. "He's here. He came for the wedding".

Will sighed heavily, turning to his wife.

"He's here", Janice said quietly. "Lets just leave it at that".

"Okay, so I got some more information". Amy stuck her head back into the room. "He wasn't arrested, only detained in a Mardi Gras related situation that I am very interested in learning more about-"

"No felons!"

"Where is your brother?"

"He's at Luke's", Beca mumbled, and Chloe threw her a look (a look that Beca could only interpret as 'we need to talk'. It was Beca's least favourite look).

"Why isn't he staying here?"

"Why did you say luke like that?"

"And on a more important note, why do you say Jesse the same way?"

"Who's Jesse?"

"Billiam's nephew".

"His name is not Billiam! That's not a name!"

"It is a name! I went to school with a guy named Billiam!"

"You! Did! Not!"

"We need to talk".

"We absolutely do not".

"Well, he's here", Will said tiredly. "Benji turned up".

"You totally owe me money".

"I do not! I owe you money if he's there this afternoon-"

"Michael's here!" Beca almost squealed, dropping her bag and beelining for the car in the driveway.

"Hey shortie McGee!" Michael said cheerfully, picking her up and swinging her around. "Long time no see!"

"My surprise?" she said as he sat her down. She knew she sounded five years old, but she didn't care. Her entire family was in town for the first time in forever, and she was happy about it. "Oh, and you better get a refund on your wedding planner".

"My wedding planner?"

"Yes, about that-"

"Hi, you must be Beca!"

Beca blinked furiously at the blonde in front of her.

Who the fuck was she, encroaching on her time with her favourite brother?

"Beca", Michael said patiently. "This is Aubrey. My girlfriend. Remember?"

Beca slapped her fakest smile onto her face. "Hi", she said, gritting her teeth. "Michael didn't mention you were coming".

"What?" Aubrey laughed. "Michael, you said-"

"Didn't I mention it to you?" he said lightly, and Beca glared. "I'm getting old, Aubrey, and I'm not even thirty yet!"

"You are thirty-"

"Thanks Beca". And he tucked her under his arm like a surfboard, making her shriek, and carried her towards the son.

"Our eldest!" Will said in delight. "Welcome home".

"Hi Dad".

"Who the hell are you?" Amy said bluntly, and Chloe let out a wail.

"Michael you said you weren't bringing your assistant to family events anymore! And this is more than a family event, this is my wedding!"

"You did say that", Tom agreed.

"Wait, are you the one who runs a cookie business?"

"What?" Aubrey said, her smile slipping away. "I'm Aubrey".

"This is Aubrey", Beca said, smirking at Michael.

"Dad, she does not-"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure she doesn't run a cookie business!" his voice was shrill and frazzled and Beca wanted to laugh. "Guys!" Michael yelled over them. "This is Aubrey. My girlfriend. I RSVPed to say that I was bringing Aubrey".

"Michael!" Janice said warmly. "Welcome home- hello?"

"Mum, this is Aubrey", Beca said.

"Michael's girlfriend".

"He told us she was coming".

"She does not", Will said helpfully, "Sell cookies".

"That nice honey", Janice said. "Where are you planning on staying?"

"Um, here?"

"Where exactly?" Janice said. "Because we're pretty full at the moment, sweetheart".

"Well I was going to stay in our room-"

"Nope".

"Why not?"

"That's where the Annas are staying".

"What, both Annas are staying here?" Michael startled. "So we don't care about the house burning down ahymore?"

"Beca said the same thing", Tom smirked.

"And Amy's in her room and Chloe and Tom are obviously in Chloe's room".

"We have three guest rooms".

"Yeah, and one has my Aunt Liz, one has my Aunt Judy, and the other has my parents". Tom nodded at him. "Sorry".

"I thought they were staying at the inn".

"Well we would have put them there but we usually try and keep a continent ot two between Aunt Liz and Uncle Jimmy and Uncle Jimmy is staying at the inn".

"Okay, what about Dad's office?"

"That's where Bumper's staying".

"Bumper's staying here?" Amy startled.

"He's my best friend, and he's marrying us. The least we could do is offer him a place to stay".

"Don't even think about it". Chloe stared at her. "Nope, do not even go there".

"Ew". Beca wrinkled her nose. "Gross".

"Chloe". Michael rolled his eyes. "Well this is wonderful. Where are Aubrey and I gonna stay?"

"You could stay in Beca's room", Chloe suggested, and Beca raised her hand.

"Beca's still here".

"No, we can't ask Beca to do that", Janice interrupted. "You can't kick Beca out of her room, Chloe".

"There are plenty of other places for her to sleep"!

"Beca's! Still! Here!"

"Beca".

"Please, Bec?"

"Its fine", Beca sighed heavily. "I guess I can sleep on the couch".

"Beca, you're amazing". Tom wrapped his arm around her shoulder, kissing her cheek. "We owe you".

"Thanks shortie". Michael smiled gratefully at her.

"I'll go and get my stuff".

"Michael, help your sister put clean sheets on her bed".

"Beca doesn't make the bed, you know that".

"She hates making the bed more than anyone in the world".

"She's just gonna sleep in it again that night, what's the point?"

"Over and over and over until she's dead".

"I've changed my mind, I'm sleeping in my room and you can find a hotel". She glared at her siblings.

"Go and make your bed Beca!"

Beca, Amy and Michael all jumped a little at the tone of Chloe's voice, and Beca scurried towards the stairs.

"Michael!"

"She should chill out", Amy mumbled. "

"Now its exactly like Christmas", Tom drawled. "So, Aubrey, welcome to the family".

* * *

"So, what's the deal with Aubrey? Because we all know you didn't RSVP to bring a date. I mean, sure, it worked out well for Amy-"

"So she's bringing a felon to the wedding now?"

"Yeah Tom's gonna have an aneurysm, but that's not the point".

"Is he surprised though?"

"I know how long as he known her?" she agreed. "I was still in elementary school when he started dating Chloe. Aubrey?"

"Oh, well I wasn't going to bring her..." his voice trailed off.

"Stage five clinger?" Beca chuckled.

"I can't believe Dad thought I brought my assistant to Chloe's wedding".

"I can't believe you brought your assistant to Benji's graduation".

"Yeah okay". He frowned at her. "That was one time".

"And to Chloe's birthday".

"Twice then".

"So it's understandable why her think that". She shrugged, tugging her quilt cover off the bed. "Anyway, don't you dare bring your assistant to my graduation. Or Aubrey".

Michael rolled his eyes. "Thanks for giving up your room, Bec".

"Look, Chloe didn't really give me much of a choice".

"Are both the Annas really staying here?"

"Yeah Mum and Dad have apparently stopped caring because the house is officially sold. I don't know how that's going to go down though because with both of the Annas staying here it's definitely going to burn down".

"Be optimistic, Amy lived here for eighteen years and never caused anything more than a small outdoor fire".

"You are forgetting so many things, in what world was that a small outdoor fire? There were flames LEAPING over the fence. I thought I was going to die".

"You were five".

"What, just because I was five I wasn't gonna die? That was the worst. Mum and Dad didn't take a vacation for a long time after that incident. And then she started a kitchen fire".

"Oh and remember when she accidentally burnt the curtains in her bedroom?" Michael was apparently done defending their sister, and was laughing right along with Beca.

"They're fucked, I don't know why were pretending it's going to be okay- and anyway, I thought it was just gonna be family tonight", Beca almost complained. "Now we've got the Anna's and Aubrey".

"Benji's not here".

"First up, I picked that mofo up from the airport, so he fucking better show up. And secondly only the good members of the family are required".

"The same good members of the family who are going to set off a twenty one confetti canon salute at Amy's funeral?"

"Those exact ones-"

"And if you have to ask you have to know you aren't a good member of the family!" they said together, quoting their sister directly.

"Honestly, the way she lives her life, her funeral is only weeks away".

"I'll prepare the confetti guns".

"No need, there's some in the basement. I think Amy got them for the wedding".

"Tom's gonna flip a table, Beca!"

"But it'll be funny", she tried, and when he glared at her, she sighed heavily. "So I guess in disposing of confetti guns now".

"He just doesn't have the same sense of humour as us".

"Like, that's probably a good thing". She shrugged. "I mean Mum thinks so anyway".

"Hey, remember their parenting motto. They're raising us to be independent enough to pay for our own therapy. And we're gonna need so much of it".

"William and Janice. They should write a parenting book".

"They definitely shouldn't, have you seen what they produced?"

"Amy". And Beca giggled quietly to herself, and Michael snickered. "This weekend is gonna be weird, isn't it Michael?"

"What's the deal with my wedding planner?"

"She's been arrested". Beca shrugged, giggling at the look on his face. "Its okay though. We've got Billiam and his nephew".

"Who the fuck is Billiam?"

"I know, its not a name, right? That's what Amy's been calling him, and she's claiming she went to school with a guy called Billiam".

"That's not a name".

"Tom has money riding on it", she confirmed.

"Welcome home, I guess". He shrugged and Beca threw her arms around him, hugging him tight.


	4. Chapter 4

"Did you know about this?" Chloe said accusingly, as Beca opened the front door (after her third trip to the Inn to help Jesse- Chloe and Tom were still blissfully unaware of what had gone wrong and Beca was trying to keep it that way. There was enough problems at home to deal with).

"What?" Beca protested.

"This!" Tom held up a beagle puppy and Beca cooed.

"We got a dog?"

"Yes Beca, why do we have a dog?"

"How the fuck should I know?"

"Maybe because you're the one who's always up Mum's ass about wanting to get a dog", Michael pointed out.

"That's fair, but I don't know whose dog this is. Can I keep him?"

"This is gonna be like the turtle incident all over again, isn't it?" Amy said.

"I'd forgotten about that!" Tom chortled.

"You weren't there, stop pretending you were there".

"How's your date hunting going Amy?"

"Shut up Beca".

"Beca, do you know why we've got a dog?"

"So we're all looking to Beca for all the answers today", Beca mumbled. "No I don't but can we keep him?"

"Where is Mum?" Michael pointed out. "Maybe Mum bought Beca a dog".

"I doubt it".

"Why would she buy Beca a dog? She's off to college soon".

"Bitch if I didn't get a pony she shouldn't get a dog!" Amy snapped.

"What the fuck?" Beca cradled the puppy gently. "What's his name?"

"Snickers". Tom smirked at her.

"Are you joking?"

"Our lives are literally a comic book".

"Oh good, you're home Beca", Janice said brightly. "Meet Snickers".

"Is he ours?"

"No. We're borrowing him for the weekend".

"Of course we are".

"Mum, what the fuck? Who rents a dog?"

"We aren't renting a dog, we're borrowing him?"

"Hey, human dictionary, remind me again what the definition of renting is?"

"Shut up Michael".

Amy snickered.

"We are borrowing the dog for the weekend, and I don't want to hear anymore about it! Now, who's ready to go?"

"Beca?"

"Yeah, I'm dressed".

"What are you wearing?" Chloe stared at her, and Beca put the puppy down.

"Oh shit, did I forget to get dressed again?" Beca said sarcastically.

"You are covered in dog hair and are filthy. Where is the dress I bought you?"

"I'm saving it for tonight. Like I was instructed by your husband to be".

"You are not going to my event looking like that".

"Thanks Mum, I'm so grateful for such a supportive family".

"Shut up Beca".

"I only said don't get it dirty!"

"I am not a child Thomas".

"You're acting like a child Rebeca".

"That's not her name", Janice and Will said together.

"I bought you two dresses".

"I had hoped you forgot about that", she mumbled. "I hate that dress, Chloe".

"It looks nice on you Beca. Get upstairs and get dressed".

"Get your earspike upstairs and get dressed". Janice pointed.

"Also, you're not wearing your earspike to the wedding!" Chloe added.

"I'm wearing the earspike!"

She paused outside her bedroom, holding out her fist to knock and then realised how stupid she felt, knocking at her own bedroom door. She gingerly pushed open the door, seeing Aubrey sitting dangerously close to her music equipment.

"Hi", she said carefully, slipping inside. "I- I just need my dress".

"I'm sorry to put you out of your room", Aubrey said, eyeing Beca carefully as she selected the right dress from the wardrobe. "I had no idea…"

Beca could see that Aubrey wanted her to tell her it was fine, that it wasn't a worry, and that everyone knew she was coming. Only it wasn't fine, no one knew she was coming, and Beca didn't want to give up her room to a strange.

"Its fine".

"I guess- I just thought- I had no idea that-" her voice trailed off.

Beca pulled out all three dresses, scanning the room for everything she'd need over the weekend. She didn't need to be stuck in that situation again.

She knew she should have acted like her sisters, who were practiced liars (according to her mother, she was dangerously like the middle child, which was a terrifying thought and would take Beca months of therapy to forget). But Aubrey had caught her by surprise, and why should she have to act like everything was fine? It was the last time her entire family was going to be together, in their house, and Aubrey was there to ruin it.

It was bad enough the Annas and Bumper were coming, but Aubrey was the icing on the cake.

"Are these your college applications?" Aubrey said, changing the subject as she motioned towards the college folders beside Beca's headphones.

She nodded.

"Have you made a decision?"

"I'm going to Barden". She shrugged.

"Oh, I thought Michael said-"

"Michael shouldn't have said anything". Beca frowned. "Not everyone goes away for college- besides, college isn't really for me. I'm staying home for school so I can save up to go to LA next year".

"Michael said-"

"I've got to stick college out for a year and then I'll go to LA and make music".

"Michael's showed me some of your music, you're very talented".

"Thank you". Beca looked down at her feet. "I've got- I've got to go and get changed". She considered apologising again, but it was her bedroom. If anything, Michael and Aubrey should have apologised to her. So she grabbed her dresses and walked out, leaving Aubrey standing there in bewilderment.

* * *

"Looking good shortie". Michael nodded at her and Beca frowned at him. "Blame Chloe".

"Its usually Amy". He smirked at her and she mustered a small smile.

"Where's the wedding planner's nephew, Beca?" Chloe wanted to know.

"Why would Beca know?" Michael wanted to know.

"Ask Beca about Billiam's nephew".

"For fuck's sake, Billiam is not a name".

"I went to college with a guy called Billiam".

"You. Did. Not".

"Aubrey!" Michael called up the stairs. "Lets go sweetie!"

"Beca, put the dog down before you get hair all over your dress", Chloe scolded.

"Michael, you didn't tell me you guys had a dog!" Aubrey cooed and Beca cradled the dog protectively.

"Yeah well we only got him an hour and a half ago", Tom said.

"What?"

"He's a rental".

"What?" Aubrey repeated, reaching over to scratch Snickers' ears.

"We're keeping him".

"Why does Beca get a dog? I never got a pony, and that's hardly fair".

"Where were you gonna put a pony, Amy? In my backyard you tried to burn down?"

"I don't think its fair you keep bringing that up".

"I don't think its fair you burnt down the backyard, and yet here we are".

"It was Bumper, I had nothing to do with it".

"Bumper's here", Beca said, and Amy jumped up. "Try and look a little less desperate, yeah? Ew".

"Beca". Chloe rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe Bumper is staying here".

"He's marrying us, we have to give him a place to stay", Tom protested.

"Yeah, and what's the worst that can happen?" Michael rolled his eyes.

"Oh, the possibilities-"

"Beca".

"Remember that time he helped burn down our backyard?"

"Beca you are not helping".

"That was Amy".

"You're telling me Bumper had nothing to do with it". Janice stared at her and Chloe blushed.

"Best believe I'm bringing that up in my speech tomorrow, Chloe Anne". Will rolled his eyes, opening the door. "Bumper".

"Mr Mitchell".

"Bumper!"

"Hi buddy!"

"I can't believe my two best friends are getting married tomorrow!" he gushed, hugging Chloe and patting Tom enthusiastically on the back. "I can't wait to marry you two- when did you get a dog?"

"I can't believe you're letting him officiate your wedding".

"Alright, did you go and get ordained? You did not". Chloe frowned at her. "Alright, Tom get his bag, you're staying in Dad's office".

"I've got it!" Bumper clutched his bag protectively. "I've got it man".

"Lay off it". Tom rolled his eyes. "Please, for one weekend. It's my wedding man".

"Tom!" Chloe ushered them towards the stairs.

"So, full house", Bumper commented, as Tom pushed him up the stairs.

"Christ, I can't believe this is our life", Beca mumbled, marching into the kitchen.

"Door!"

"Get the door!"

"Beca! Get the door!"

"Pecking order", Chloe called, as Beca trudged towards the front door.

(She couldn't believe she ever missed her siblings.)

"Uncle Steve!" Beca said in surprise.

"Hello shortie", he greeted. "Where's your old man?"

"I thought you were staying at the inn?" her voice trailed off as he pushed past her into the house. "Dad!"

"Will!"

"Steve!"

"What are you doing here?" Chloe's eyes were wide.

"What do you mean, what am I doing here? Its my niece's wedding, I have to be here! You invited me, Chloe". He chuckled.

"Does everyone know there's a cab outside?" Michael said. "Uncle Steve. Of course".

"Oh, about that-"

"Now I know exactly why Amy's like she is", Beca mumbled, grabbing the bail jar.

"Beca, you're a sweetheart". Steve beamed at her. "Will!"

"What are you doing here?" Will said in confusion. "You're staying at the inn. Only the kids are staying here".

"And Bumper".

"And the Annas".

"So you don't care about your house burning down anymore? You'd rather the Annas stay here over your own brother?"

"Honestly? Yes".

"And Bumper".

"Amy!"

"So, is someone gonna take care of the cab?" he said hopefully, and Beca slipped outside.

Of course it was the same cab driver as that morning. Life worked like that. So not only did they have a reputation in the neighbourhood, they had a reputation with the cab driver.

"I take card, cash, , Venmo… I took a cheque once", he was saying, as Beca approached the window. "I didn't want to take a cheque, but I did, so I guess I take cheques now-"

"Sorry about that". She stuffed two twenties in his hand, hoping that it was enough to cover the cab ride and a tip.

"Wasn't I-"

"Look, they're not my family. I was adopted". And she scurried away, before the cab driver could say anything else.

"You wish you were adopted", Michael scoffed, catching her at the front door.

"I believed it for a long time".

"I know, until you cried to Mum and got us all in trouble. Squealer".

"She was five years old".

"Still a squealer". Michael smirked at her and she glared, before softening into a smile.

"I thought you were staying at the inn", Will said in confusion, as Steve opened the fridge.

"So we're still on this?"

"So they can charge me for the robes? Why would I do that when I can stay with family?"

"You know they only charge you if you take the robes", Amy commented.

"We have a full house, Steve, we really don't have any more room".

"I'll take the couch!"

"Beca's on the couch".

"Yeah, I'm on the couch!"

"Beca get in the car".

"Whose car am I going in?"

"Whose car is Beca going in?"

"Whose car am I going in?"

"You aren't invited Steve!"

"Chloe invited me to her wedding, I'm here for her wedding! Chloe! Get in here and tell your father I'm here for your wedding!"

"Chloe! Get down here and tell your uncle that you don't want him at your rehearsal dinner".

"Invite only!" Chloe hollered from the top of the stairs.

"Jesus, now we know exactly where Amy comes from", Michael murmured.

"We've got to go!" Janice called, rushing down the hall. "Chloe! When are the Annas getting here?"

"Anna C is in the world's worst Uber somewhere between the airport and the house and Anna K's at the airport. They'll meet us at the Inn!"

"I cannot believe you're letting the Annas stay here and you want your own brother- your own flesh and blood- to stay at the Inn!"

"You can come with me", Michael decided, grabbing Beca by the shoulders and shoving her towards the front door. "Aubrey! Let's go sweetie!"

"Ew".

"Shut up Beca and get in the car".

* * *

"Should we have left Snickers unattended?" Aubrey checked. "He's only a puppy!"

"He's not unattended he's with Uncle Steve and will be with the Annas".

"That's worse than leaving him unattended", Beca mumbled.

"Beca, get your ass inside". Michael pointed and Beca held up her phone, her best friend's face lighting up the screen (she could also count on Stacie to call her at just the right moments. And also the very worst moments, but they were the ones she ignored).

"Wait, Stacie's calling me! We beat Mum, I'll talk to her out here and meet you in there".

"Alright". Michael shrugged, ushering Aubrey towards the doors. "Let's go sweetie".

Beca groaned, sliding her phone unlocked and holding it to her ear. "Hi Stace".

"Hey honey", Stacie said brightly. "How's the grand Mitchell reunion going?"

"Well, Benji actually showed".

"What?" Stacie said in surprise.

"Picked him up from the airport myself".

"Otherwise you wouldn't have believed it".

"Otherwise I wouldn't have believed it", she agreed. "Michael bought a plus one".

"I thought he promised he wasn't bringing his assistant anymore, not after the incident at Benji's graduation".

"That's what we said!" Beca smirked, and Stacie laughed

"I know you better than you know yourself, Shawshank. How's Chloe handling the assistant?"

"Girlfriend".

"Whoa, girlfriend? Must be serious".

"Doesn't look that serious".

"Assistant turned girlfriend?"

"Probably. Dad thought she was the one with the online cookie service".

"Our cookies are better than that".

"Always. What time are you getting back tomorrow?"

"That's what I had to tell you actually". Stacie paused for a second, just as Janice jumped out of the car.

"Beca honey what are you doing?" she said, sounding flustered. "Why aren't you inside?"

"Sorry Stace, I've got to go-"

"Wait, Bec-"

"I'll call you later!" Beca slid her phone into her bag, trotting after her mother.

She was immediately floored by the colourful images that had accompanied her mother's writing, the cartoon versions of her siblings and their dog. Janice had been writing for as long as Beca could remember. Longer, even. Accountant by day, writer by night, and she'd published a piece in the Sunday paper every weekend since Chloe was an infant. Their entire town had watched them grow and read about all the trials and tribulations of raising a family with five kids.

"Hey shortie", Michael called, from where he was standing with Amy, Chloe and Tom, and Beca scurried towards him. "No Benji?"

"Come on, as if he was gonna come", she scoffed.

"He's here, isn't he?"

"Yeah, for Chloe. Not for Mum".

Chloe sighed heavily. "I thought it'd blow over by now".

"Yeah, this is Benji, and he's just as good as Beca about holding a grudge".

"Hey!" Beca squeaked.

"I'm gonna go and get a drink", Tom decided, taking Chloe's hand. "Come on Amy".

"Come on shortie". And Michael steered her away, towards the walls of illustrations. They passed the early years with toddler Michael and baby Chloe, and eventually infant Amy ("I'm truly surprised they had more children after Amy" "They had no fear, apparently"). They passed first images of a family of seven, baby Beca balanced in Janice's arms and then thirteen year old Michael holding three year old Benji upside down by his ankles.

"God you were a fat baby", Michael commented.

"Shut up".

"No, you were a huge baby. Like the biggest baby I've ever seen".

"Thank God for caesarean sections".

"I know, you nearly killed Mum. You nearly orphaned us".

"And now I don't have to be in years of intense therapy knowing I once travelled through my mother's vaginal canal- orphans don't have fathers, Michael".

He stared. "What is wrong with you?"

"Hey, the lake house!" Beca said brightly, changing the subject. "Man, that was a great vacation".

"What?" Michael laughed. "No it wasn't. It rained the entire time, we had the third Die Hard movie stuck in the DVD player, Chloe rung up a massive phone bill calling Thomas- this was before they broke up the first time- and Amy was convinced she had mumps".

"Oh God, I remember that". Chloe rolled her eyes heavenwards.

"Huh".

"They, however, had a great time". He motioned to the piece on the wall. "They always had the picture perfect vacation and the perfect happy ending".

"Huh".

Beca had often wondered how many of the memories that she had, especially of her childhood, were actually her own, or if she'd fabricated them from her mother's stories. She wondered how many of the memories she had she actually shared with her siblings.

"Come on". Michael tugged her away gently. "Look, that's the one where Bella started school". He smiled at the cartoon version of his youngest sister, with her mop of curly hair scrunched into two messy pigtails and her dress- the dress she had loved so much that Janice had bought two extras and rotated them- hanging way below her knees. The backpack the cartoon was wearing was almost bigger than her and Michael had always felt that that picture there was the most accurate depiction of his baby sister.

"My dress". Beca smiled.

"You loved that dress".

"I loved that dress".

The two of them walked along, reminiscing. Beca had almost forgotten how many of their own stories their mother had worked in- the longer she thought about it, the more uneasy she felt. Not about her own childhood- she was the youngest of five, and could hide nothing- but about other things.

And while she didn't agree with what Benji had done, she was starting to see his side.

"This is where it all went down", Michael murmured, squeezing Beca's shoulder. "Bec-"

"Mum didn't think-"

"Beca".

"I know". She looked at her feet sadly.

"It was a good night though shortie".

"I know".

"Probably the last good night we all had together". Chloe joined them at Beca's side, wrapping her arms around her youngest sister's side. "It's gonna be okay though Bec. Benji will be here, Benji's here, isn't he? It's going to be fine. He wouldn't miss this".

Beca let her eyes scan over the words, even though she knew exactly what they said. She had been there; she'd seen it play out in real time.

* * *

 **Eighteen months earlier**

" _They must be done", Stacie groaned._

" _Not yet", Beca said, lifting herself onto the bench and swinging her legs. "I can bake!"_

" _I know you can bake, but they smell done!" Stacie argued._

 _It was nearing midnight, and the girls had been just about to go to bed when Beca suggested cookies. So instead of being in bed, like the rest of Beca's family, they were downstairs in the kitchen._

" _It's weird, having everyone home". Stacie grinned._

" _You don't have to live with them". Beca grimaced. "And it would be better if Chloe and Tom were here too. Then we could have one of our spotlight games, we haven't done that since Christmas"._

" _You're such a weirdo". Stacie smirked._

" _What's going on down here?" Amy said, stomping down the stairs in her robe. "What the fuck is the time?"_

" _How is it you're still keeping me up at night?" Will wanted to know, glaring at his middle child as he sleepily followed Amy down the stairs._

" _It's Beca's fault, she was making too much noise"._

 _Stacie crouched down, eyeing off the cookies._

" _They're done", Janice said, just as the kitchen timer went off._

 _Beca gawked at her- she didn't know how her mother did it._

" _How did Beca wake you up, huh?"_

" _Yeah, I've been down here". She jumped down, donning her oven mitts and opening the oven door._

" _Well now we're all here we might as well eat". Amy opened the fridge. "Who wants what?"_

" _Chocolate milk!" Stacie raised her hand._

" _It's midnight", Michael reminded her._

" _Yolo"._

 _Beca scrunched up her nose at her best friend, frowning. "Ew"._

 _For a moment, there was silence, as they ate hot from the oven chocolate chip cookies. It felt like one of the scenes from her mother's stories, Beca mused, breaking another cookie in half._

 _And then the silence was broken by the click of the back door, and Benji creeping through the door._

 _Stark naked. Holding the car floor mat in front of him._

" _Hello", he said slowly, his cheeks burning red. "What are you guys doing up?"_

" _Hello", Will said calmly, as Beca gawked._

" _What the fuck?" she said, and Amy nodded in agreement._

" _Hey Benji", Stacie said lazily, waving a cookie in his direction._

" _Stacie". Benji's face turned even redder. He edged towards the staircase, apparently trying to move as fast as he could without showing them anything._

 _Amy had already started to wheeze. "What are you doing", she barely got out before doubling over. "What are you doing?"_

" _Nothing!" Benji shrieked, running up the stairs._

" _Benji!" Janice yelled after him. "Put some clothes on and then get back down here!"_

" _I don't think so Jan!"_

" _We have cookies!" Stacie said, laughing._

" _Out of all the fucking times to leave my phone upstairs!" Amy wheezed. "Do you have any idea what those kind of photos I could take?"_

" _Do you think he's gonna come back down?" Will said to his wife, and she shrugged._

" _I think the chances of him jumping out of his bedroom window and him coming back downstairs are about even"._

 _Beca already had her phone out, FaceTiming their sister and soon to be brother in law._

" _Hello", Chloe said in confusion, yawning so hard they saw her tonsils._

" _Beca, was it necessary to call your sister?"_

" _Yes!" Stacie protested, laughing. "Hi Chloe"._

" _What's going on?"_

" _Come on, you're still young", Amy snorted. "Look at Nanna and Granddad over there in their pyjamas, how old are you people?"_

" _It is two a.m"._

" _Oh shit, is it really?"_

" _They're young, they should be out clubbing"._

" _Did you call for a reason?" Tom wanted to know._

" _Nice pyjamas Thomas". Beca smirked at her almost brother in law._

" _Be quiet Rebeca"._

" _That's not her name", Janice and Will said together._

" _So, why did you call?" Chloe sat up a little higher, yawning. "Some of us are trying to sleep"._

" _Benji just streaked through the kitchen", Stacie chortled._

" _What the fuck?" Chloe said, starting to giggle._

" _Who called Chloe?" Benji almost wailed, arriving just in time._

" _Hey buddy!" Chloe winked at him and he sunk into a chair. "Beca called me, you think because I live out of state I'm gonna miss this?"_

" _Nice pyjamas, Thomas"._

" _Nice ass, Benjamin"._

" _So, care to enlighten us, Benjamin?"_

" _Not really"._

" _Benji"._

" _Well, I was at Emily's-"_

" _Ew"._

" _Beca"._

" _And anyway, we were upstairs and we heard her parents come home- Emily's parents are really strict-"_

" _Must be nice", Will murmured, and Michael snickered._

" _And we panicked. So we threw my clothes out the window, only they kinda got stuck in the tree"._

" _And?"_

" _And then I climbed down the drainpipe and drove home"._

" _Wait, so not only did you climb out the window naked, but your clothes are in the tree?" Amy started to giggle again. "This just keeps getting better and better!"_

" _Wait, you drove home like that?" Chloe laughed. "What if you got pulled over?"_

" _I'm very glad he didn't, can you imagine the kind of phone call we'd be getting from the police?" Janice sighed heavily. "Why are you all like this?"_

" _Don't generalise, Mum"._

" _I can't believe this happened when we were all home", Michael chucked. "What are the chances"._

" _I for one am glad it did", Stacie drawled._

" _Ew, don't say shit like that"._

" _This doesn't leave the family, right?" Benji pleaded._

 _Stacie coughed._

" _This doesn't leave the family or Stacie", Benji corrected. "I mean it! It doesn't go in your stories, Mum". He could practically hear the cogs in his mother's brain working, and he glared fiercely. "I mean it! I don't want to hear about this again"._

" _Oh we will be talking about this forever", Amy chuckled, sliding the plate of biscuits towards their brother. "Have a biscuit Benj, you deserve it"._

 _He took one, breaking it in half and looking down._

" _Make sure you put the mat back in the car", Will said after a beat and Beca started to giggle._

" _And clean it first", Tom agreed, making Chloe snort._

" _Good night Chloe!" and Benji grabbed Beca's phone, hanging up on them._

" _Well this has been fun", Amy said, and Michael looked down, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter._

" _I mean it!" Benji said firmly. "I don't want to hear about this again!"_

 _And that was it. Everyone went to bed, giggling a little, and it wasn't mentioned again. Beca thought that was the end._

 _Until one rainy Wednesday afternoon, about six weeks later. She was walking from her last class to her car, cursing the fact that the senior carpark was so much closer. Balancing her backpack and her pile of textbooks, she almost dropped her phone in the struggle to answer it._

" _Hello?"_

" _Have you read it?" Benji's voice was strangled. "Have you read it, have you read it yet?"_

" _Read what?" Beca said, trying to ease the keys out of her jacket pocket without dropping everything._

" _What do you mean, read what? Mum's story! She promised Beca!"_

" _Hold your tits", she mumbled, unlocking the car and climbing in. She tossed her books and backpack onto the passenger seat, before putting Benji on speaker. "Let me find it"._

" _She promised", Benji repeated. "It's like our lives are only for ammunition for her stories! Everything we've ever done has just been written into her story!"_

" _I'm sure that's not what she's doing", Beca said unsurely, as she scanned the page. It certainly looked like that was where their mother was going, but if they were lucky she'd throw in a plot twist to throw them off._

" _I'll believe that when I see it", Benji huffed, before hanging up on his sister._

 _They weren't that lucky._

 _Two nights later, Benji called._

" _Benji", Will announced, before putting his phone on speaker. "Hi Benj, how's school?"_

" _Hi Benji", Beca called from the table, where she was scooping ice cream into a bowl._

" _Where is she?" he said in a strangled voice, ignoring his sister._

" _Who?"_

" _Mum, where is she?"_

" _Right here Benji", Janice said, sounding confused._

 _Beca put down her ice cream spoon, turning around to face her parents. Just because she was the only child living at home didn't mean there wasn't any drama, and her siblings proved that day after day._

" _You promised!" he almost wailed, his voice cracking. "You promised you wouldn't write about it and you did"._

" _Benji, it's not that bad-"_

" _Well tell that to Emily! Oh wait, you can't! She broke up with me"._

" _I like Emily", Beca whispered sadly, digging her spoon back into her ice cream._

" _Oh Benji". Janice's face crumpled. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry-"_

" _Sorry isn't good enough!" he was bordering hysteria and Beca bit her bottom lip, knowing that it wasn't going to end well. Amy's tantrums were for the record books, but Benji's weren't far behind._

" _Benji, sweet-"_

" _No! You promised you wouldn't and you did! You use our lives for your stories and I hate it! I've never liked it! None of us do!"_

" _Benji, don't speak to your mother like that", Will said sharply._

" _Fine", he said simply. "I won't"._

* * *

"She didn't mean to, Bec", Michael said softly, squeezing her shoulders.

"I know- I just want Chloe's wedding to go well. She's been dreaming about this day for so long".

"It's not your job to save the day, Beca Mitchell". He kissed the top of her head. "Come on shortie, let's keep going".


	5. Chapter 5

"So, do you feel rehearsed?" Amy said conversationally, and Beca stared at her.

"Not even a little bit".

"That's my favourite little optimist". Michael chuckled, ruffling her hair. She smacked him away, glaring.

"I can't believe you almost drove off without me".

"Should have taken your car, I told you".

"You were the one who insisted I go with you!"

"Its called the pecking order, of course I'm gonna forget someone!"

"You are an old old man and your memory is fading-"

"Oh my God, it looks so good!" Chloe gasped, cutting off their bickering. "It looks even better than I hoped".

Beca smiled smugly, glancing around the room. It had looked good in the afternoon light but looked even better in the evening. And Chloe never had to know that, hours earlier, their rehearsal dinner was going to be held at the local trampoline park.

(The less Chloe knew about her wedding, the better Beca would be as a person.)

Beca stepped a little further into the room, squealing as she was attacked by the Annas. They'd been Chloe's best friends since elementary school, and while Beca tolerated them, she did not need a whole weekend with them.

"You look so cute!" Anna C cooed, squeezing Beca's shoulders. "So grown up".

Anna K nodded at her, and Beca stared.

Beca had never been able to understand how the three of them were friends, but they were, and had been since kindergarten.

"Did you get a haircut?" Anna C continued.

"I liked it better longer", Anna K objected, because there wasn't a single conversation that they could agree on (except for Chloe and Tom being perfect for each other).

"Its your wedding weekend!" Anna C seized Chloe and dragged her towards the bar, leaving Beca standing there.

"I can't believe your father chose the Annas to stay at the house over me", Steve said, standing behind Beca.

"Not now Uncle Steve".

* * *

"Well fuck me dead", Amy announced, strolling towards her siblings. "Benji is here!"

"I told you he'd be here!" Chloe smacked Beca on the shoulder, making Beca squeak.

"Hey!"

"Wait, why is Luke here?" Tom wanted to know.

"I think he's Benji's plus one".

"He didn't RSVP for a plus one!"

"He's taking Amy's plus one".

"That's still not funny when I RSVPed I thought I could get a date!"

"And yet here we stand!"

"Relax, it's dinner, not the actual wedding".

"I don't know why Luke's here!" Beca protested, louder than she intended. "Don't look at me like that!"

"Well now we have to look at you", Tom said, raising his eyes at Beca. "Baby's got a crush!"

"I do not!"

"Thomas, leave her alone". Chloe grinned.

"Who's Luke?" Aubrey wanted to know.

"Chloe, look at the colour of her face!" Michael protested, ignoring his girlfriend. "This isn't right".

"Do we need to have a talk, Beca?"

"Baby's growing up!"

"I don't like it".

"As long as you're being safe-"

"Amy!"

"Oh for fuck's sake". Beca, blushing furiously, tried to slip away. Being the youngest of a big family meant that not only did she have parents parenting her, she had her three eldest siblings and her almost brother in law telling her what to do. She didn't listen to them, but it didn't stop them.

"Amy, go and get more drinks", Tom said.

"Yeah, I need a drink".

"You're seventeen", Tom and Michael said together.

"Never fucking stopped you", she mumbled.

"What's the deal with Luke?" Chloe winked at her and Beca looked at her feet, colour creeping up her neck. "You looked pretty cosy with the wedding planner's nephew but when Luke walked in all bets were off".

"Chloe-"

"Does Benji know? Because that might kill him, little sister".

"Chloe-"

"How weird! You're six years old".

"Seventeen".

"You'll always be six to me, baby sister". And Chloe hugged her so tight Beca squeaked.

"Chloe! Boob space!"

"You're six! You don't have any!" and she laughed her way back to the bar, leaving Beca with cheeks as red as her sister's hair. "Come on, we've got to go and see Benji".

Benji and Luke were lingering awkwardly near the table of appetizers, almost waiting for someone to approach them.

Amy cupped her hands over her mouth, projecting her voice across the room. "Benj!"

"Oh Jesus Christ".

He jumped, and Michael pulled him closer to their parents.

"Good to see you Benji", Michael said, all but tossing him at their mother.

"Hello", Benji said softly, and Janice hugged him awkwardly.

"It's so good to see you", she whispered.

"God, that's the way I greet Great Aunt Linda", Amy huffed. "Put your back into it Benj".

"Amy, enough".

"Wait, did you invite Great Aunt Linda?"

"Amy".

"Chloe, you look beautiful", he said. "Hi Tom".

"Hi Benji, good to see you bud".

"Benj".

"Bec".

"Well you two have already caught up. It doesn't count". Chloe shrugged, pulling Benji into a hug. "We've missed you".

"I wouldn't miss your wedding Chloe".

"Like you-"

"Zip it shortie". Michael covered his hand and, like she had when she was a child, stuck her tongue out to lick it. "You're so gross".

"Michael, let go of your sister", Will scolded.

"Benj, come and meet Billiam and Billiam's nephew", Amy said brightly.

"Who the hell is Billiam?"

"Billiam is not a name, and his nephew is called Jesse".

"Beca and Jesse are real close". Michael winked and Beca all but turned purple, slinking behind Chloe and praying that Luke hadn't overheard.

One by one they started to slip away, leaving Beca and Benji standing awkwardly by the door.

"Why is Uncle Steve here?" Benji said finally.

"Chloe couldn't get rid of him".

"That makes sense".

"Amy is just like Uncle Steve".

"Here for the food".

"Bingo". Beca smirked and Benji smiled at her. "And the Inn charges for robes".

"Only if you take them".

"Yeah, try to tell him that".

"Thanks for picking me up Beca".

"Benji", Beca said quietly, and he looked at her. "Please don't ruin this for her".

"I'm not going to ruin anything", he muttered. "Just go and sit down and eat your chicken- wait, what happened to Elizabeth?"

"What?"

"The wedding planner Michael found?" he checked. "Elizabeth?"

Beca smiled a little- despite everything, he had read the email updates Chloe had frantically sent.

"She got arrested".

"What?"

"For embezzlement".

"Of course".

"Not even surprised".

"Not in this family". Benji rolled his eyes.

* * *

Beca spent the evening moving swiftly around the room, not stopping to make conversation with anyone except for her siblings. The longer she stood still, the more chances there would be of Luke approaching her, and she didn't need that. She didn't need Luke ruining her sister's rehearsal dinner, not after she'd spent the entire afternoon moving the decorations from the trampoline house.

"What are you wearing?" Beca snickered, as Jesse approached in his own suit.

"Gotta fit in- my uncle's rules". He winked at her. "You look nice Bec".

"Thank you". She looked down at her feet. "I hope it all goes well tomorrow".

"You and me Bec, we've got this". He grinned. "We've successfully avoided tragedies so far? They don't have an Australian themed rehearsal dinner".

"Yeah well the wedding isn't here yet". She grimaced. "And I know we've only just met, but any event involving my sisters- actually, any event involving any number of my siblings- has a tendency to be derailed. Usually by a lot of things. Mostly involving Amy".

"Its going fine!"

"There's still speeches to be made so don't hold your breath nerd".

"There's a few more people here than I thought there'd be-"

"Oh yeah none of these people are meant to be here". She chuckled. "Uncle Steve? Chloe absolutely did not invite him. She only invited him to the wedding out of pity, Dad didn't want him here. Him? Luke? Definitely not invited. We think he's Benji's plus one. That lady over there, and the guy standing on the very opposite side of the room? They're Tom's aunty and uncle and they hate each other, Elizabeth royally fucked up when she did the seating arrangement for this night".

He laughed, clapping her on the shoulder. Beca flinched slightly, spying Luke from across the room staring at her.

* * *

As there were so many people wanting to make speeches, Chloe and Tom had divided them up so half of the speeches would be done at their rehearsal dinner. Beca thought that was the wiser choice, considering Chloe had asked the Annas to make a speech, and she knew their grandmother didn't need to hear about their college antics (when Chloe was visiting the house and on the phone to the Annas, Beca had heard her say "my grandmother is alive and I'd like to keep it that way"). She didn't need to hear it either, but she was sure it was going to go down better in front of thirty close friends and relatives instead of one hundred and twenty of them (one hundred at nineteen, actually, because Amy didn't have a date- and Beca was still riding that high).

"And Thomas? If you hurt her, we'll have to kill you", Anna C and Anna K said together, glaring at Tom. He nearly recoiled, frowning slightly at Chloe, who was blushing redder than her hair.

"Okay, thank you Annas! My turn!" Amy strolled towards the front of the room, making Chloe sigh heavily. She cleared her throat and held up her phone. "Sorry Chloe, I wrote down some notes, I'm not texting anyone".

"Wouldn't put it past her", Michael murmured, and Chloe smirked.

"Shut it down", Will murmured towards his children. "Beca, Michael, shut it down now".

"I for one would love to hear what she has to say", Beca murmured. "I've got cash riding on this".

"So. I'd like to start by sharing a story about my dear older sister, Chloe. She knows the one I'm going to say. So, when she was ten and I was about seven, she had me convinced and I mean ABSOLUTELY CONVINCED-" the sharp ringing off an iPhone cut them off and Amy glared around the room, trying to find the offender. A moment passed before she realised, and she broke into a grin. "Oh shit that's me!" Amy chuckled, squinting at her phone. "Oh, just who I was expecting!"

Michael had been making slashing moments across his throat, the whole time sending daggers towards Beca, as if it had been her idea.

"Hello?" a confused voice said, as Amy turned her phone onto loudspeaker. "Amy?"

"Hi!" Amy said brightly. "Now, can you just confirm your name for me?"

"Amy, you called me!"

"I know, but I need you to speak up. Project, you're on speaker".

"Billiam-"

"See! See! Did I tell you? Did! I! tell! You!"

Chloe and Tom's guests were staring in confusion as the immediate Mitchell family exchanges glances.

"I don't fucking believe it", Tom murmured. "Son of a bitch!"

"What the fuck", Beca agreed.

"A little louder for the people down the back-"

"Billiam, Billiam Watt- wait, where are you? Why am I on speaker?"

"My sister's rehearsal dinner. Say hi everyone!"

"Hi", Steve called.

"Steve!"

"Amy!"

"Thanks Billiam! Its great to hear from you. We should catch up sometime".

"What-" Billiam said, before Amy cut him off. She sat her phone down, raising her glass.

"To the happy couple!"

"Well I just lost fifty bucks", Tom mumbled, and Beca tried not to laugh.

"Unbelievable, how does she know these people?" Chloe mumbled.

"It's Amy, we all stopped asking questions years ago".

* * *

"Benji is very, very drunk". Beca approached her oldest brother, her brow furrowed in concern. "Michael, he is going to fuck this up, and Amy's already done enough".

"Excuse me?" Amy bristled.

"Amy, shut up".

"You're just bitter you lost money- have you spoken to Luke yet, Bec?"

"Fuck off Amy".

"Beca Mitchell!" Chloe scolded. "But circling back to Amy's question, have you spoken to Luke yet?"

"Chloe". Beca glared.

"Alright, touchy subject!" Chloe chuckled. "Beca, you need to calm down, Benji is gonna be fine".

"Just because he's here doesn't mean its going to go well".

"Positivity Beca Mitchell, try it sometime".

* * *

"So you cannot tell me it hasn't gone smoothly!" Jesse slid up next to Jesse, making her jump. She set her Diet Coke down, clutching her heart. "Ooh, pearl clutch! Sorry Bec". He chuckled. "You're very jumpy".

"Look, I know we haven't known each other very long, but you've met literally my entire family. You know them all. Do you understand why I'm a little jumpy? Michael used to literally swing me around by my ankles- oh my God, my parents should have been reported".

He smirked. "I liked the Billiam toast".

"Yeah, well she just won money, so she'd be pretty happy too".

"You have a very interesting family".

She shrugged. "Interesting isn't the word most people reach for".

"I'm an only child so I find the dynamic you guys have fantastic".

Beca paused for a second. Despite all the times she had wished that she was an only child- and there had been so many times- she didn't actually want to be an only child.

"I'd say the night was a success though, right?"

"It hasn't gone badly", Beca admitted. "But we've still got to get through the wedding tomorrow Jesse so don't get too confident".

"Smile Beca! We've got this!" he beamed at her, and she couldn't help but smile.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time Beca had emerged from the Inn, there was not a car in sight.

"They forgot me!" she said indignantly.

She didn't know why she was surprised- her family was very unreliable. Every one of her siblings had forgotten to pick her up at some point (Michael from her second day of kindergarten, which she was sure she'd unpack with a very skilled therapist one day), and her parents barely remembered her name (she was the only child that lived there, but it didn't stop her mother from calling her Chloe or Amy daily). Of course they were going to leave without her.

Because their family already had a reputation with the local cab company (Beca didn't want to risk getting the same poor driver who had picked up both Amy and Steve), she called an Uber. She leant against the brick wall of the Inn, waiting, ready to tell her family exactly what she thought about their neglect.

* * *

"I can't believe you people left without me", Beca seethed, stomping through the front door, and Beca found three of her four siblings, and the Annas, staring. Even Snickers was glaring at her like he didn't want to be there, and she felt that was very judgemental, considering ten hours earlier he was homeless.

"Did no one notice I was gone?" she said icily.

"You're very small Beca".

"Oh! My! God!"

"I thought she went with Mum".

"No, she went with Michael and Aubrey".

"No, she went with Amy".

"Amy went with me, I didn't have Beca".

"We Ubered here".

"You left without me!" Beca lifted herself onto the bench, crossing her legs like she used to when she was younger. "I bet you dicks didn't save me any pizza either".

"It's almost like you didn't eat a full meal at the rehearsal dinner".

"That was a disaster, don't try and tell me otherwise- where is everyone else? Where is Mum? She'd have noticed I wasn't here".

"She didn't".

"I want to be adopted".

"They tried, no one wanted you".

"Everyone else is in bed", Amy said. "It's late. The aunts are fighting, Bumper sulked off as soon as we got home-"

"Fucks sake", Tom mumbled.

"Its nearly midnight, anyway", Michael pointed out. "We've probably got to go to bed soon, considering she's getting married in eighteen hours. Aubrey's already in bed".

"So's Bumper and the aunts- and Mum and Dad".

"Probably why they didn't realise they were missing a child", Beca grumbled. "This is like the time you forgot to pick me up from school".

"That happened once".

"I was like a week into kindergarten and it was very traumatic".

"How are you not in therapy?" Anna K stared at her.

"Honestly I ask myself that question every single day".

"Alright, we're off to bed!" Anna C blew them kisses and Anna K nodded at them. "Gotta get our beauty rest Chloe, tomorrow's the big day!"

"Don't burn the house down!" Amy called brightly.

"That's fucking rich, coming from you". Anna K stared. "Who burnt down the backyard?"

"Bumper!" Amy said quickly.

"I swear to God if Dad references that in his speech tomorrow, I'm disowning this entire family".

"Should have eloped, save this entire situation".

"I'm gonna elope".

"Please, who's gonna want to marry you?"

"Rude!"

"We'll have to go to bed soon too, Chloe", Tom said, as the Annas disappeared towards the stairs.

"Soon", Chloe said, glancing around the kitchen. "When was the last time we were all here?"

"Its not all of us", Michael reminded her. "Benji isn't here".

"Benji doesn't count".

"Beca", Chloe scolded.

"Wasn't it Christmas?"

"No, Amy bailed on Christmas".

"And Michael took Beca to New York for New Year's, so…"

"Thanksgiving?" Tom tried.

"Longer than that, Michael wasn't there for Thanksgiving".

"Maybe last summer then".

"For one day".

"Honestly? I don't think we've all been together for longer than a day or two since it all went down with Benji".

"And now Chloe's gonna go and change her name- Chloe Beale, what even is that!"

"Hey!" Tom protested.

"Shut up Thomas".

"Lets play spotlight", Beca said, and they turned to stare at her.

"Its been literally two years since we played Spotlight".

"We stopped playing because Amy cried".

"I did not cry, I have allergies".

"Allergies to losing!"

"Can it Michael".

"So are we having one last Mitchell spotlight game before she gets married or are we gonna play Game of Life?"

"Last time we played Game of Life Beca threw the board across the room because she was broke and wanted the blue car"

"There's a lot of anger in such a little body".

"When she threw the board we lost most of the pieces, can't play Game of Life".

Tom chuckled. "Family game night… God, Chloe, that was the way you introduced me to your family".

"As if that wasn't a warning sign".

"And he still stuck around".

"Dipshit".

"Spotlight it is!"

"Go get changed and Beca, go get the torches!" Michael pushed her off the bench and she squealed, just landing on her feet. "Oh you are like a cat".

"No she isn't, remember the time Benji pushed her off the porch?"

"I broke my arm in three places".

"You were fine. Go get the torches".

"Wait, Aubrey's in my bedroom! I don't have anything to wear!"

"Oh shit, did you forget to get dressed again?" Tom smirked at her and she flipped him the finger.

"Chloe-"

"I'll get you some clothes baby".

"Thank you- I can't believe I got kicked out of my bedroom".

"Should we invite Aubrey to play?" Tom hesitated.

"I thought it was for family only?" Chloe paused halfway up the stairs.

"Lets just keep it for us tonight", Michael decided. "Last one before Chloe gets married!"

Amy and Beca exchanged a look, the latter smirking.

"This is what happens when you bring your assistant to a family event".

"Thought you'd have learned when you brought your assistant to Benji's graduation".

"Fuck off!"

While her siblings went to get changed and retrieve her some clothes, Beca opened the big cupboard in the living room, smiling at the mountains of board games she saw. Board games had been such an integral part of their shared childhoods- their parents had organised family game nights (which, in hindsight, were all a part of her mother's plans to add their lives to her stories). She and Benji, the youngest of their big family, had been especially competitive. Many days after school, especially in winter, they'd curl up with their blankets and mugs of hot chocolate that were bigger than their faces, and battle it out in a game of Clue.

They were straight out of a Lifetime movie and Beca hated it.

* * *

"Teams?" Michael checked, as Beca pulled her shoes back on.

"I want to be on the same team as Amy", Beca said quickly. "She probably won't injure me as badly".

"I tackled you one time-"

"I thought I was going to die".

"If any of you get injured I'm going to kill you", Chloe informed them. "It's my wedding tomorrow-"

"Should have eloped!"

"And we can't be too loud, either", Tom added. "There's a house full of people that will kill us".

"Mum and Dad know we're out here", Chloe objected. "We're always out here when we're all together".

"Teams!"

"Should be Mitchells against Beale", Amy called.

"Chloe isn't going to be a Beale for like eighteen hours".

"Unfair", Tom objected.

"Lets go!"

* * *

Beca flopped down on the grass, exhausted. She was muddy and grass streaked and tired, but on too much of a high to settle.

"Its actually time for us to go to bed, now", Tom informed them, and Amy glanced at her watch.

"Fifteen hours until your wedding!"

Michael opened the back door, herding them inside. "If we wake up Tom's Aunt Liz, we'll never make it to the wedding".

"Good night baby". Chloe smacked a noisy kiss to Beca's head and she grinned at her. "Goodnight!"

"Its wedding day!"

Michael, Chloe and Tom headed towards the stairs, and Amy headed down to the basement, leaving Beca standing in the kitchen, the light above the stove the only light in the house.

"Hey Snickers", Beca said softly, scratching the dog's ears. He whined in response (which Beca felt was just plain rude, considering he had been homeless up until lunchtime), and Beca frowned at the lead on the table.

"Guess we should go for a walk, hey? You've been a bit neglected".

Her neighbourhood wasn't sketchy, but it still felt wrong walking around alone. In the dead of night. With just a puppy as protection.

Beca didn't question her life choices nearly as much when her siblings weren't in town.

"What the fuck?"

There was a van opposite her house- and while generally she'd assume she was about to be taken, she knew that van quite well. She'd spent the best part of the day driving around in it, moving her sister and almost brother in law's decorations from venue to venue, trying keep the wedding from completely falling apart.

"What is he doing", she mumbled, tugging the dog across the road.

Upon approaching the van, she found Jesse asleep in the driver's seat.

Either asleep or dead, and Beca didn't know which one would be worse.

(It would be just her luck that she'd be the one to find the wedding planner's nephew dead outside her house.)

Beca tapped on the window and Jesse let out a scream, making Beca jump and start shrieking herself.

(At least he wasn't dead.)

"What are you doing?" Beca snapped, once Jesse had cracked the window and her heart rate had returned to normal.

"Trying to sleep!" he said just as accusingly.

"Why are you sleeping in your car?"

"Because I left the lights on and the battery is dead", he said sheepishly. "And roadside assistance was going to take an hour and then I'd have to drive back home and come back again in the morning. So instead roadside assistance is coming first thing in the morning".

"And you're sleeping in your car".

"Yes".

"Get in the house. My sister would kill me if she found out that I let the one person trying not to ruin her wedding sleep in the car". She sighed heavily.

"You've got a full house, Beca. It's fine".

Beca raised an eyebrow at him. "We've got a couch. And it's cold".

As if on cue, Jesse shivered.

"Fine", he said after a moment, and climbed out of the car. He followed Beca towards the house, padding behind her like Snickers was. "I thought you were sleeping on the couch".

"We've got two".

"Are you sure no one will mind?"

"I honestly don't think anyone will notice, the house could not get fuller. If we've got two more people living here we've got to register as a commune". She closed the front door behind them, kicking off her shoes. She opened the chest in the corner of the lounge room, the one that had held all of their stuffed animals but now held their collection of worn blankets. She passed them to Jesse, before opening a cupboard and pulling out pillows. "It's not much".

"Thank you Beca. I appreciate this".

"Yeah well you're the only person who's not actively trying to ruin my sister's wedding".

"I don't think they're actively trying-"

"They're ruining her wedding anyway". She shrugged, kicking off her shoes and peeling off her socks. "This whole family, it's a shitshow. And its guaranteed that something will go wrong tomorrow, so many things will go wrong".

Jesse laughed, and Beca grinned at him.

"Good night Jesse", she said after a moment, receiving only deep breathing in return.

(Fantastic. Jesse was one of those people who could fall asleep in three seconds.)

She pulled her blanket up a little higher, smiling to herself.

With the wedding planner's nephew around, things would go well.


	7. Chapter 7

When Beca woke up, she was very disorientated. It took her a minute to work out that she was sleeping on the couch downstairs (stupid Aubrey and stupid Michael) instead of her bed, and knew that she'd pay the price later when she was wobbling around in the shoes Chloe had picked. She was short, but she wasn't short enough to sleep on the couch.

"Good morning", another voice said and Beca let out a squeak, yanking her blanket up higher.

"Hi", she said after a second, registering Jesse on the other couch.

How long had he been awake? Had she been snoring? Or worse, drooling? She had shared a room with Amy many times over the years, and she had said that she drooled and snored.

It was better if she didn't know.

"It's wedding day!" he said brightly. "Triple A will be coming soon, so I'll get the van sorted. And my uncle is coming to help set up the marquee".

"I don't believe the marquee is big enough for all one hundred and nineteen wedding guests- Amy doesn't have a date". She smirked, kicking off her blanket and stretching out. "But apparently Elizabeth knows best. Elizabeth the embezzler. I thought Chloe was going to kill Michael". She started to chuckle, before standing up. "Coffee?"

"Please". He nodded, following her into the kitchen, where they found Bumper pacing.

"What the hell is this?" Bumper said, pointing to Beca and Jesse. "Never mind, we've got bigger issues".

"Bumper, best man?" Jesse whispered, and Beca nodded.

"Hi Bumper- wait, what have you done? What's the bigger issue?"

"Well, apparently Chloe and Tom aren't getting married today".

"WHAT?" Beca and Jesse wailed together.

"I swear on your life, if you've done something to mess up Chloe's wedding-"

"Why aren't they getting married? We've done everything we can to make sure they can get married!"

"You know how I got ordained?"

"Wait, he's the one marrying them?"

"Keep up- you keep big noting your binder, I can't believe you didn't know that".

"Why is he here? Does Chloe know you slept together?"

"For fuck's sake there are apparently bigger issues and you won't be going to the wedding if you say that to anyone".

"We didn't-"

"I don't care", Bumper cut Jesse off. "The point is, I can't marry Chloe and Michael and I don't know how to tell them!"

"Why can't you marry them?" Beca said angrily.

"Well I got ordained online at home, and apparently that isn't legal in Georgia? So I could marry them but it wouldn't be legal and they'd face a while lot of problems-"

"Oh for fuck's sake". Beca put her head down on the counter, and Jesse took a deep breath.

"It's okay. Its okay. We're going to sort this out. Beca, get up".

"Beca, what are you doing?" Tom said in confusion, coming into the room. "Get off the bench. We've got to make sure the kitchen is clean too, where are the caterers going to set up?"

"Hi Tom!" Bumper and Jesse said loudly.

"You know what? I don't want to know". He sighed heavily. "Beca, can you please go and get some bagels for breakfast? We've got so many things to do today. I've got to run out and get my suit-"

"We'll get it!" Jesse volunteered. "We'll go and get the bagels and your suit".

"And someone needs to pick up Benji".

"We'll get Benji as well", Beca agreed, and Tom widened his eyes in surprise (clearly, she would do literally anything to help Chloe that day). "Let's go Jesse". She snatched up her car keys from the counter, marching towards the front door. "Don't worry Thomas! We've got your wedding day under control!"

"Why wouldn't it be under control?"

"Its under control!" she shrieked.

Once they got into the car, Beca turned to Jesse.

"This is the least under control I've ever had a situation".

* * *

"I can't believe he got his suit altered at a place called Tailor Swift".

Jesse had been chuckling ever since Beca first mentioned it, but had dissolved into proper laughter as Beca parked the car out the front.

"Its not fucking funny", Beca fumed. "There are so many things wrong with this family- I've spent the last seventeen years hoping that I was adopted. You know what happened when I said that?"

"What?"

"Amy said they tried to put me up for adoption only no one wanted me, so they had to keep me- how am I not in therapy already", she mumbled as an afterthought, steering the car into a spot. "Alright, we've just got to get the suit. And then bagels and Benji. Actually can you go in and get him?"

"Why?"

"I just don't feel like seeing Luke this early in the morning".

"Alright".

"Thank you".

"Our morning sounds easy enough".

"Don't jinx us yeah?"

He smirked. "Lets just go and get his suit".

"Thomas Beale", Beca said, laying Tom's credit card down on the counter.

"Right here", Donald behind the counter said, sounding a little too cheerful for that time of the morning (it was an hour of the weekend that Beca liked to pretend didn't exist).

"Alright! Onto the bagels and picking up Benji!" Beca swiped Tom's credit card, handing the suit to Beca. "That was almost too easy".

"Have a good day", Donald drawled, as the two of them exited the shop.

"That was too easy", Jesse said, as Beca unlocked her car.

"Get in the car, Jesse, we don't have time to worry about why that was too easy, Chloe is getting married in eleven hours".

"Beca?" Jesse said, sounding strangled.

"What?"

"Tom's suit isn't purple and plaid, is it?"

"What the fuck?" Beca turned away from the car, smacking her head on the door. "Ow! Oh fuck that hurt- what are you talking about?"

"This isn't his suit, is it?"

"What the fuck is that?" Beca croaked. "That's not Tom's suit!"

"I didn't think that was Tom's suit".

"Oh my God!" Beca slammed the car door. "Keep up, Jesse". She stormed back towards the shop, trying to keep her composure.

"You walk fast", he commented, all but breaking into a jog.

"I don't have long ass chicken legs so I have to compensate". She pushed open the doors of Tailor Swift. "Hey! What the hell is this?"

"Tom's suit?" Donald said.

"Does it look like my brother in law would wear that to his wedding? Do I look like I belong in a family of people who would- don't answer that", she fumed. "Where is Tom's suit? He can't get married in that!"

"The bag says Thomas Beale, that's the bag I gave you", Donald said, sounding bored. "How am I supposed to know what kind of suit he'd wear? I don't know what kind of suits he'd wear".

"He is a lawyer sir!"

"Beca, look". Jesse shoved the suit under her nose and Beca frowned.

"This clearly says John Smith! How in the name of God did you possibly screw that up?"

"Oh God we're gonna have to go and track down John Smith", Jesse groaned.

"Look", he said patiently. "This is the suit I have. Sorry, but Tom's suit is gone".

"I am gonna sue! Jesse, we're gonna sue! THOMAS IS A LAWYER!"

"It even says it belongs to John!" Jesse, who had been perfectly calm for the past twenty four hours, was flustered (Beca didn't even know he could get flustered). "How did you make that kind of mistake?"

"The bags must have been swapped". Donald shrugged. "Tom's suit was picked up this morning… right before you got here, actually".

"And how are we supposed to fix this?" Beca snapped.

Donald shrugged.

"Alright, well thank you!" Jesse grabbed the suit and Beca's arm, marching her towards the door.

"Thomas is gonna sue you!"

"That isn't your suit!"

"You gave away our suit! We're going to get it back!"

"We are what? How are we gonna do that?" Beca wailed.

When they got to the car, Jesse gently nudged Beca into the passenger seat, laying John Smith's suit across the backseat.

"What are we gonna do?" Beca panicked. "It's not even eight a.m and my sister's wedding is screwed, we don't have a suit for the groom to wear and we don't have anyone to marry them! And if Chloe finds out she's going to kill me! It was meant to be Amy who ruined her wedding!"

"We're gonna find John Smith", Jesse said firmly, turning the key in the ignition.


	8. Chapter 8

"John Smith".

Jesse was driving at that point, as Beca googled the world's commonest name. Of course his name was John Smith, because the universe liked to challenge her.

"The guy our suit was given away to is called John Smith. That is literally the most common name in the United States".

"I think you're exaggerating slightly".

"I have over five million hits".

"Try John Smith Georgia. Or Barden or something, we really don't have time to be trawling the internet for this man. Let's try and make this as easy as we can for ourselves".

"John Smith Barden", Beca mumbled. "Oh. I think I found him".

"What does he look like?" Jesse craned his neck and she smacked his arm.

"The road!"

"What does he look like?"

"He looks like he'd own that suit". Beca snickered, before sobering up. "That outfit is truly horrendous. When I show them that suit Tom is going to kill me and ruin their wedding day and then Chloe is going to kill me for ruining their wedding day. And then when SHE dies, she'll be up my ass for the rest of eternity because I ruined her wedding day".

"Is he on Twitter?"

Beca frowned for a moment, before nodding. "Found him- and he is the kind of dick that live tweets his entire day. Oh my God. He's on his way to the Inn for breakfast".

"Easy!" Jesse indicated into a side street before turning the car around. "Let's go!"

* * *

By the time Jesse had parked Beca's car at the Inn, they knew more than they ever thought they'd need to know about Barden's John Smith. He had an active social media presence, and despite never meeting the man, they knew exactly what he looked like ("like he'd wear that suit, am I wrong?"), and that he apparently loved pugs, and what his morning had consisted of.

"There is no way he wasn't tweeting and driving", Jesse said, scrolling through his Twitter feed on Beca's phone.

Beca had rattled off his current tweets as Jesse drove them to the Inn, and she had to agree with him.

 _ **bardensjohnsmith Why such a long line at Flasks? Everyone needing that Saturday morning coffee? #saturdaycoffee**_

 _ **bardensjohnsmith Heading to Tailor Swift to pick up my suit for today's event! #suitrun**_

 _ **bardensjohnsmith Not so happy about having to get suit day of and change at the event! Need faster tailor! #nososwift**_

 _ **bardensjohnsmith Just realised I got the wrong suit from the tailor! #wrong suit**_

"Where are we going?" Beca wanted to know.

"He's eating an disappointing omelette- sorry, hashtag disappointing omelette- so if we find a disappointing omelette, we'll probably find him".

"Do you think he's eating his average omelette in Tom's suit?" Beca looked horrified. "My God. He's going to get egg on Tom's suit and then he'll definitely kill me".

"Are we allowed to just walk in?"

"Well we're going to boy! Frown and walk fast".

"We were in here last night-"

"But this is a private function and I'm underage!"

They slipped through the door, scanning the room that less than twenty four hours earlier they were removing laminated Australian mammals from the walls.

Beca glanced around the room before pointing to the table closest to the flower arch (hashtag flower arch). "That's got to be him".

"He's eating an omelette!"

"Now is not the time to laugh at the hashtag disappointing omelette Jesse!"

"John Smith?"

The man set his fork down next to his hashtag disappointing omelette and looked up at them.

"Can I help you?" he said warily.

"I hope so", Jesse said, holding out the garment bag. "We just came from Tailor Swift- they accidentally gave you our suit and we have yours".

"Huh", John said, his face turning red. "Quite a mix up, huh?"

"Exactly", Jesse agreed. "Anyway, we actually really need that suit back-"

"Wait!" Beca said suddenly. "Jesse, he's WEARING Tom's suit!"

"Who's Tom?"

"The person who's suit you're wearing!"

"Well", he said, turning even redder. "I have an event- my suit wasn't ready until this morning, and I didn't realise it was the wrong suit until I had it on".

"How didn't you realise? Your suit is purple!"

"What was I supposed to do?"

"Well, here's your suit". Jesse shoved the garment bag a little closer. "We need you to change. Like right now. We're a bit pressed for time".

Beca nodded. As far as Tom was concerned, he never needed to know that a man named John Smith was in his suit, and they could continue the day like nothing happened. She waited for John Smith to take the garment bag but he didn't move, not even when Jesse nudged the hanger against his arm.

"Um, John?" Beca said. "Mr Smith?"

"So here's the thing", he said, not sounding even a little bit ashamed. "I've gotten a tonne of compliments on this suit already. No one ever compliments me on my suits!"

"Understandable", Jesse said, and Beca smirked. "But, I mean the suit doesn't even fit you!"

"But that's just it! People think I've lost weight. It's fantastic".

"Well while we're delighted you're getting such good feedback", Jesse said, nudging him wit the coat hanger again. "But we're gonna need to switch with you. Immediately".

"You know", he said, crossing his arms across his chest, "Possession is nine-tenths of the law".

"I know, we've heard that before!" Jesse forced the smile back onto his face, as he jabbed him with the garment bag again. "I also think I saw a men's room just over there so if you could just-"

"What I'm saying is that I was given this suit in good faith that it was my property", he said, talking quickly, in the practiced legal cadence that Beca had heard all too often, listening to Tom try and placate arguments between his soon to be wife and Amy. "So how can I be sure that the suit you want me to take is even mine?"

"It has your name sewn in it!" Beca yelped.

"Nevertheless". He stood up, Tom's suit straining. "I think this is an issue to be resolved by Tailor Swift".

"Are you really not gonna give our suit back?" Jesse's voice had risen dangerously high in pitch. "Seriously?"

"Are you two even supposed to be here?"

Beca's phone started to buzz and when she saw her mother's name, she held up her phone to Jesse and took three steps back.

"Hello?" she said quietly.

"Beca?" Janice sounded stressed- which Beca wasn't surprised at in the least, considering there were upwards of fifteen people in that house, most of whom were waiting on the breakfast Tom had asked her to bring home.

"Hi Ma", Beca said sheepishly. "What's up?"

"Where are you? Where's your brother?"

"Probably still at Luke's, considering I haven't picked him up. Please don't make me pick him up, Ma".

"Beca", she said firmly. "He needs to be here to take pictures with the rest of the groomsmen. He can't just expect to turn up for the ceremony. And where are you with the bagels?"

"Getting there Mum!"

"BECA MITCHELL!"

"Oh yeah, and your father's mad", Janice said quickly. "At you".

Beca immediately felt cold sweat break out on her upper lip.

It was Bumper. Bumper had told the entire family that she had slept with the wedding planner's nephew and they'd overreacted, which was what her family did best.

"Anyway, can you please hurry home? Uncle Steve is eating us out of house and home".

"We'll bring bagels".

"And your brother. Don't forget to pick up your brother, Beca".

Beca slid her phone back into her pocket, stepping back towards Jesse and John Smith.

"If you could just hear where we're coming from", Jesse wheedled, "There's a wedding in a few hours. And we really need our suit back".

"And if you could see where I'm coming from", he said, smoothing down the lapels. "which is not wanting to arrive in one suit and change party way through an event? I'll be a hashtag laughingstock!"

Beca glanced around the room, noticing how exactly none of the people in the room seemed too concerned about what they were wearing.

"Look", Jesse said, dropping the friendly manner all together and sounding very close to losing it completely, "I didn't want to have to get the authorities involved, but-"

"Oh!" John sounded delighted. "And what are you going to tell them?"

"That you stole a suit?" Beca said lamely.

"But I didn't", he said. "I was given a suit. I didn't knowingly steal anything".

"But now you know", Jesse said, giving the garment bag a violent shake. "So don't you have some obligation to rectify the situation?"

Beca had begun to notice the people staring at them and she closed her eyes, pleading with all the gods that they'd be given the suit and could leave. And while she knew that her chances were slim- her family did attract drama and despite what Amy had told her when she was a little kid, she wasn't adopted- she had to keep hoping.

"Look", Jesse said, just as two men approached their table. He put an arm around Beca's waist, pulling her closer.

"Smith", one of them said with a nod.

"Your Honour", the other said.

"I have to be going now", John Smith told them, an air of importance in his voice. He edged towards the flower arch. "But-"

"Wait, you're a judge?" Beca blurted out, her heart starting to beat faster.

"Why?" he said suspiciously.

"Why?" Jesse sounded confused.

"Like a real one?" Beca checked. She glanced at Jesse, who was nodding, and she knew right away they were thinking the same thing. After what had happened with Bumper, they weren't taking any chances. "You're not like a TV judge are you?"

"I'm a probate judge", Joh Smith said, sounding tired. "But I don't know what that has-"

"Like people on probation?" Jesse checked.

"No", he snapped, his voice heavy with disdain. "I handle wills and estates. Dead people".

Jesse nodded, choosing not to make eye contact with Beca. He had only known her for a day, but he knew exactly what she was thinking, and if he made eye contact with her, he'd start laughing.

 _If this is the way he interacts with the living then its probably a good career choice._

"Oh", Beca said, furrowing her eyebrows together. "But you can do all the things judges do? Like you can marry people?"

"Why?" he said suspiciously. "You two seem a little young-"

"No!" Beca and Jesse yelped together.

"No, not me and Beca", Jesse spluttered.

"Its my sister", Beca corrected. "My sister is getting married tonight and we're down an officiant. They're not religious or anything so they just need a judge-"

"Let me guess". John Smith rolled his eyes. "Someone got ordained online and then found out that you can't do that here".

"So you'll do it?"

"You can keep the suit", Jesse added, and Beca's eyes grew wide.

"I get to keep the suit?" John Smith sounded delighted and Beca shot him a glare.

She just hoped that Tom cared more about getting married than getting married in that suit.

"You'd really be helping us out", Jesse said. "And you don't have to stay, but if you do, we've got an extra plate".

"Do you like salmon?" Beca smiled as wide as she could.

He sighed again, before pulling a card out of his (Tom's) suit pocket. "Email me the details and I'll be there".

"Starts at six", Jesse said brightly. "Thank you!"

"And I get to keep the suit?"

"Suit's yours". Beca nodded, reaching out to shake his hand enthusiastically.

He looked alarmed. "Its fine".

"Beca, that's enough", Jesse hissed, grabbing her shoulder. "See you tonight!" he waved cheerily before tugging Beca towards the exit.

"We've got someone to marry them!"

"Still don't have a suit!"

"Its fine he doesn't need one! He can still get married!"

"What's Chloe gonna say?"

"Don't kill the buzz bud!" he whirled her around, making her shriek. "Alright we need to get Benji and bagels!"

"Let's roll!"


	9. Chapter 9

"So we've got the bagels and the suit", Jesse said, as Beca pulled back onto the street.

"We've got the bagels and a suit".

"We've also got someone to marry them. Now we've just got to get Benji. Why isn't Benji staying at your house?"

"He- he had a falling out with our parents a couple years ago", Beca said after a moment. "So he's staying with a friend".

"Luke".

"He's staying with Luke", she agreed.

"And what's the deal with Luke?"

"What?"

"Please, I was there last night!"

"Do you know you sound like my sister right now? And that's not a good thing, weirdo".

Jesse shrugged, chuckling. "Your family is fun".

"No they're not".

"You'd be lonely without them. I'm an only child, I wish I had something like that".

"I will give you literally all of them". She smirked.

"What happened with Benji?"

"So, Luke", she said, changing the subject. "He's been Benji's best friend since they were kids, like really little kids, he worked at the radio station forever, he was into my music. We had like one and a half dates, Benji doesn't know and it would kill him if it did- and- and he wanted it go to further than what I did".

"Beca-"

"He didn't like that I said no". she shrugged, keeping her eyes on the road. "I haven't seen Luke since Benji stopped coming home like a year and a half ago, I've been avoiding him. But unfortunately, he was there last night".

"He's a prick", Jesse said after a moment of silence.

"You don't know him".

"I know you don't treat any girl- you don't treat anyone like that", he said firmly.

"Jesse, please don't say anything. Especially to Benji. Benji doesn't know and he'd kill Luke if he did".

"I thought you and Benji don't get along?"

"I don't get along with any of them, but even Benji would kill for me. We were always the little kids, we're the youngest and the closest in age, so Benji has always been there. Anyway, this weekend isn't about me. Its about Chloe, and getting her wedding over without any more hitches. That's luke's place, just up ahead on the left".

"With the kid laying in the gutter? Looks like Benji".

"Fuck's sake Benji", she groaned, swinging into Luke's driveway. She jammed her palm down on the horn, making Benji bellow in pain.

"Beca", Luke said smoothly, opening her door.

She ignored him. "How much did you drink after we left? Why did you let him keep drinking?"

"Its not my job to babysit him, Beca!"

"Can you please at least try to care about someone other than yourself? I know its difficult for you but its Chloe's wedding day for God's sake!"

Luke didn't say anything, his eyes staring into hers.

"I hope he threw up in your shoes". She glared, glaring down at the ground. "Benji, get in the car. Chloe gets married in less than twelve hours and you've got groomsmen photos to take".

"Nooooo".

"Yes". Beca nodded at Jesse. "Help him into the car, will you? And give him a bagel and a bottle of water, Uncle Steve is freaking out and Dad is freaking out and Tom is going to freak out when he sees his suit. This day is not going great".

With some effort, Luke and Jesse got Benji strapped into the backseat, his head lolling to the side. Jesse put a bagel in his left hand and a bottle of water in his right, and, barely acknowledging Luke ("see you tonight Beca"), Beca reversed out of the driveway.

"How are we going to break the news to Tom about his suit?" Jesse said, breaking off a piece of bagel and stuffing it into his mouth.

"Gently- drink your water Benji".

"I can't open it", he said pathetically, holding it out.

Beca rolled her eyes and Jesse took it from him, cracking it open and passing it back.

"You're pathetic".

They sat in silence as Beca drove home, stopping the car on the kerb near Jesse's van.

"Benji, I hope you're my biggest problem today". Balancing Tom's purple suit in one arm, she opened his door, his limp body flopping out, the seatbelt the only thing keeping him in place.

"Beca?" Jesse gulped.

"What?"

"We've got bigger problems than Benji right now". He pointed to the house and she groaned.


	10. Chapter 10

"Bagels are here!" Steve said brightly, opening his door to his niece, his nephew and the wedding planner's nephew, who was trying, very hard, to pull the day together.

"Beca's here too", Beca grumbled. "Get inside Benji". She shoved him into the door and he groaned, flopping into a chair.

"I'm gonna go and sort out this band thing-"

"No way, I need backup with this!" Beca protested.

"What's wrong with Benji?" Amy said loudly and he winced.

"Family meeting!" Beca held up the suit, leading the way into the living room. "Jesse, get Benji".

Her siblings and the dog followed, Snickers once again barking towards the ceiling. "But before I start, is the house haunted?"

"What?" Chloe startled. "You called a family meeting to ask if the house is haunted?"

"The basement is", Amy confirmed.

"It is not, that's just what we told her so she'd stay away from the video games". Michael rolled his eyes. "The basement is not haunted, now can we have breakfast? It took you long enough to bring the bagels home".

"She believed it for so long".

"I should be in therapy right now", Beca glared.

"Did you honestly call a family meeting to ask if the house was haunted?" Amy wanted to know.

"No. I called a family meeting- Jesse, come and stand between me and them. I think I require a shield".

"Why?" Chloe said sharply, sniffling, and Benji moaned.

"Is she getting sick?" Beca turned to Tom, horrified. "I am doing so many things to make this day a success-"

"She's been sneezing all day", Amy called.

"She has allergies". Tom rolled his eyes.

"Chloe, you don't have any allergies", Michael pointed out.

"And what do you mean you're doing so many things, why do you need to do so many things?" Tom glared at her. "What have you done?"

"Jesse?"

"I'll get to the pharmacy right after this", he assured her. "Cold and flu tablets and allergy medicine? Covering all bases".

"And the wedding band".

"And of course I'll sort out the wedding band".

"Thank you".

"We've already got a wedding band!"

"Beca-"

"Now, before you start yelling at me, I'm going to remind you that Benji is in a very fragile state at the moment and you should keep calm so we don't upset him".

"Why would we start yelling?" Chloe said, raising her voice a little and then sneezing twice.

"Bless you".

"Chloe, my head", Benji whimpered.

"Good boy Benji", Jesse whispered, snickering at Beca.

"Where is Billiam?" Amy stared pointedly at Jesse, and he rolled his eyes.

"On his way".

"Billiam isn't a name, don't make this a thing, wedding boy".

"For fuck's sake Amy".

"Beca, can I just have my suit?" Tom sighed. "We have enough things to do this morning without you holding my suit hostage- Amy, can you get Benji another bagel?"

"I just want it known that this is in no way my fault and I am TRYING to fix things for your wedding, Chloe".

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"I bet it's something really stupid that's gonna derail the whole wedding. That's her specialty", Amy said cheerily, tossing a bagel at Benji. "Heads up!"

"Amyyyyyy".

"Amy!"

"Please stop yelling at and around Benji, he's very fragile".

"Why are you so fragile, Benji?"

"Amy enough".

"Show me the suit please Beca". Tom sounded oddly calm, and Beca gulped a little.

"Please just focus on the fact that although this is a problem, I've also solved a bigger problem. And bigger problems trump tiny little issue".

"Why is there a problem, Beca?"

"What's the bigger problem?" Chloe said, as Beca unzipped the suit bag.

"What. The fuck. Is that?" Tom gaped.

"That is your suit".

"That is not his suit!" Michael burst out laughing, falling back onto the couch. "Oh Beca! Beca Beca Beca you fucked up buddy!"

"Its bright fucking purple!" Amy chortled. "Beca you grand fucked up girl!"

"Beca! He can't wear that to our wedding!" Chloe wailed. "What is wrong with you girl!"

"But", Beca said quickly, "I've found someone to marry you, and I think that's more important than your suit. Am I right?"

"What?"

"Bumper's marrying us".

"No, he's not". She shook her head. "But you're still getting married so we should focus on that and not the suit you're wearing to get married in".

"Why isn't Bumper-"

"He didn't check the legality, it's a whole big thing, but I think we should focus on the important part, you're getting married! And remember Benji's very fragile state, please don't yell at me".

"So I'm wearing that", Tom pointed. "Instead of a hundred and twenty of our closest friends and family. My best friend is not marrying us".

"No, John Smith is actually".

"One hundred and nineteen of your closest friends and family, Amy doesn't have a date".

"Shut up Michael".

"I'm wearing that in front of one hundred and nineteen of our closest friend and family, and my best friend is not marrying us. A complete stranger with potentially the world's commonest name is marrying us".

"That's basically it, yes". Beca nodded quickly and Jesse moved closer to her.

"And how much of this is Michael's fault?" Chloe checked.

"Hey!" Michael protested.

"If your wedding planner hadn't been arrested for embezzlement, we wouldn't be in this mess".

"I mean, Bumper not getting ordained legally, I feel like that's a Bumper problem".

"She wants me to wear that thing!"

"It's either wear the purple thing or don't get married! I think I'm doing you a favour!"

"Beca", Benji moaned.

"Eat your bagel and shut up Benji, you are just making more problems for me".

"For God's sake". Chloe clutched her head. "What else can go wrong today?"

"Let's hope she hasn't jinxed anything", Jesse said, so quietly that only Beca heard him.

"Wedding time! Let's do this!" Beca plastered a smile on her face. "I bought bagels- eat your bagel Benji".

It was then that the house alarm went off again, making Benji shriek.

"Twelve thirty four!" Will bellowed, as Michael hurried to the keypad on the wall.

"Seriously? It's like you want us to be broken into!"

Amy thumped the keypad, and it fizzled out to a dull beep.

"This is the worst day ever", Chloe said, tears threatening to fall.

Beca turned to Jesse, her eyes wide.

"We've got this", he assured her. "Chloe, your wedding is going to be a roaring success".

"Well it looks like it". Amy rolled her eyes heavenwards, biting into a bagel. "Beca and baby Billiam, you've just got this whole day under control". And she laughed the whole way up the stairs, making Beca roll her eyes heavenwards and sigh heavily.


End file.
